The World Everyone Will Know
by solsbane
Summary: It is 19 years after Harry Potter has defeated The Dark Lord. Life seems to be back to normal... But is anything ever normal here? A long forgotten past of the wizarding world is back to defend magic, in the form of Evelyn Dumbledore. -ON INDEFINITE HIATUS -
1. Prologue

**This is the first story I'm writing on this site, and I'm totally psyched to be writing this story! Anyway, the story starts out slow, and may have to traverse through a LOT of chapters before you find a satisfying ending, but still read it to the end. I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, and I don't own Rowling's characters. I don't know if that's ok, but I'm just going to say this ONCE and not every chapter because I'm just lazy. So, enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

This is the year of Caelum, the wind. The wizards remember it as the 19th year since Voldemort's fall, and the Muggles remember it as a year in their short calendar of little more than 2000 years.

I am the only one left, and this is the year I have left my homeland.


	2. So It Continues, the Hogwarts Tale

"First years, with me!" the booming voice of Hagrid rang out over the sea of students stepping out of the train.

"Al, I think we're supposed to be there," whispered Rose at his side. "Where's James?"

Albus shrugged. "He probably found his friends and left already."

"So much for being a good brother in school," Rose scoffed, and grabbed Al's arm.

Nondescript among so many students, they ran toward the giant figure standing in the station. Albus waved to Hagrid, hoping the giant would recognize him and Rose. But Hagrid was far too busy to do much other than herd the first years toward the boats. Albus gingerly boarded one, watching the lamp that was suspended in the air so that he wouldn't accidentally extinguish it. Teddy had secretly told him how James knocked over one when he first came to Hogwarts, and already earned notoriety before he even reached school. Albus preferred to start out the school year WITHOUT people knowing his name already.

Rose cautiously got in the boat after him. She threw him a scared look, as if afraid that the boat will capsize at any moment.

"I'm sure they're charmed, Rose," Albus assured her. "So that they never drown or flip over."

She nodded and sat down next to him quickly.

Once the boats started off, Albus fingered his new wand nervously. The huge castle was ahead of him, somewhere in the dark. He wished he could take out the wand and perform the simple _Lumos_ spell his mum had taught him when he was younger. He glanced at Rose, wondering how she was taking the whole ride.

She seemed at ease, the neat wave of red hair cascading down her back and visibly bright even in the dark. Her eyes were expectant, and Albus sighed in his mind as she started to silently recite spells that her mum told her before. Of course, she'd only be excited about school. He was just afraid he'd be in Slytherin, no matter what his dad told him. He prayed that the Sorting Hat would give him a choice, like he did for his father. Obviously, he'd choose Gryffindor. That's where Rose would be, if her family history had any indication, and where James would be. As much of a jerk as James could be, he was still his brother and having someone he knew in the dormitory was better than nothing.

"Al, Al, look!" Rose squealed, briefly pausing in her recital. "We're there!"

He looked up and saw the huge building loom up at him. It cast a shadow on the water as the boats effortlessly glided through the lake, and landed right at the foot of Hogwarts. Hogwarts, Albus silently said to himself. Hogwarts.

"Come up! The ground won't bite. Can't promise 'bout the rest o' the things inside, though," Hagrid boomed out, chuckling as he said so.

Rose was tugging at his sleeve, beckoning him to go forward. Albus braced himself and followed her, through the ridiculously large gates and through the marble hall.

"Ah, here we are, Al," cried Hagrid as he spotted Albus in the hall. "Didn't forget about that tea on Friday, did you? You can bring Rose, if you'd like."

"No, I didn't forget," Albus smiled up at him.

The immense doors of the Great Hall were suddenly in front of him and the gaggle of first years that surrounded him.

"Ready?" Hagrid asked them, winking at Albus.

The doors swung open on their own account, although Hagrid clearly hadn't pushed them. Albus swallowed nervously before his breath caught in his throat, as he marveled at the interior of the Great Hall. Rose took in a sharp breath, and then giggled. Albus wanted to stay there and stare at the hall for a bit, but the people behind him pushed him through the doorway and he found himself walking through the middle with all the rest of the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Sprout jovially announced. "It's still odd for me to say so, but I am Professor Sprout, the headmistress of Hogwarts. Again, I say welcome to Hogwarts!"

A cheer went up from all the tables. Albus flinched at first at the deafening noise, but continued to stare at the Headmistress. She wasn't at all what he expected. She was rather grimy with dirt, if he could say so, and certainly not as imposing as Dumbledore or McGonagall would have been. But Professor McGonagall apparently retired, and Dumbledore, well… may he rest in peace.

Albus was dazed for the majority of her welcoming speech, and only looked up when Rose pinched him lightly on his arm.

"Ow! What's that for?" he hissed at her.

"Pay attention. The Sorting Hat's out!" she hissed back.

At the mention of the Sorting Hat, Albus instantly turned toward the raised platform on which it sat. The old, disgustingly dirty hat was loudly singing a song. Albus only caught the last two lines as the song came to a close:

_So it continues, the Hogwarts tale,_

_A long way from home, you will all prevail._

Another deafening cheer went up, as a small old man floated up to the front.

"Well then, the Sorting can begin." He cleared his throat lightly. "I am Professor Flitwick, and I teach Charms. I will see all of you in my class very soon."

He waved his wand, and a scroll of indeterminate length popped out from thin air. It fell open, and rolled on the floor as it dropped.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat one more time.

"Addison, Christina."

And so began the long, long list of names. Albus scanned the hall for signs of his brother, when he spotted him sitting at the Gryffindor table. James caught Albus' eyes, and quickly gave him a crooked smile before hastily turning away. Victoire, sitting nearby James, gave him an encouraging smile before turning back to the Sorting Hat. It was shouting out House names, and a repetition of shouting, cheering, and silence before another name was called was happening.

"Potter, Albus."

Albus snapped out of his daze once again as he was pushed forward by Rose. She mouthed 'Gryffindor' before he smiled and turned toward the seat on which the Sorting Hat sat.

"Hah, son of Harry Potter, eh?" the Sorting Hat gruffly whispered. "You'd do well anywhere, really, but I'll narrow it down to Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Which one would you like?"

Albus' mouth fell open.

"No Gryffindor?" he whispered.

The Sorting Hat laughed.

"I told you you'd do well anywhere. You want to go to Gryffindor?"

Albus vigorously nodded.

"Thought so. Your brother yelled out Gryffindor before I could even say it."

With that, the Sorting Hat faced the crowd and yelled,

"Gryffindor!"

A cheer came up from the Gryffindor table, a roar louder than most of the other cheers. As always, his father and brother's fame had already reached them long before Albus.

Of course, Rose was placed into Gryffindor before the hat was even fully placed on her head. All the Weasleys at the table welcomed her into their midst, before she sat down next to Albus and grinned. He was sitting next to Teddy, avoiding James from smacking his back again in "welcome."

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" she asked him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Pay attention. The Headmistress is speaking." He teased, mocking her.

She scowled briefly before turning toward the front of the hall.

"Now that everyone's settled, I'd like to introduce an addition to our teachers," stated the Headmistress.

A confused murmur arose from the students at the unexpected news. The teachers had remained the same, since Professor Longbottom was appointed the Herbology professor. Albus saw Neville, no, Professor Longbottom, at the staff table. He looked nervous as always, but was grinning throughout the opening banquet.

"Now, do calm down," Professor Sprout continued. "Professor Binns has finally decided that his passion for teaching has been spent, and we had to let him go."

At this, an audible cheer went up from every table. After all, his classes were supposedly the worst, according to his dad, James, and even his mum. Albus didn't blame them for being glad.

"This is sad news indeed," Professor Sprout went on. "But we were lucky to get such a qualified teacher on such a short notice. I personally thank Professor Evelyn Dumbledore for joining the Hogwarts staff."


	3. Wand?

Absolute havoc broke out. At the mention of her last name, outraged cries were heard everywhere in the large hall. A half of Albus wanted to cover up his ears, and a half of him wanted to yell along with them. Did Professor just say DUMBLEDORE? Since when did Professor Albus Dumbledore have a relative? Was she even related? Louder versions of his questions were yelled throughout the hall, among confused and startled students. The teachers sat quietly, obviously expecting the response.

"Students! Quiet down immediately!" Professor Sprout yelled, her voice amplified with a _Sonorus_ spell.

At her indignant tone, the students eventually died down to speaking mere mutters. Hundreds of pairs of eyes were glued to her, waiting for an explanation.

"Professor Evelyn Dumbledore is a dear relative of Professor Albus Dumbledore, whom you're no doubt aware, was a beloved Headmaster in Hogwarts. She comes from a country far, VERY far, and came here expecting to find her cousin. He, rest in peace, has unfortunately passed." Professor Sprout paused. The hall's sounds had died down completely, and absolute silence awaited her words.

"She will meet all of you at one point as your professor in history. Until then, I suggest that you keep your theories to yourself and ask her no questions. If we have all understood, then Prefects, please bring the first years to the dormitories."

* * *

Albus was frantically scribbling a letter to his parents, not even bothering to unpack his belongings. Most of his roommates did the same, sitting at their beds with a piece of paper and a quill. He was sure that the majority of them were writing exactly the same thing he was, about the new professor. He didn't understand how his dad hadn't told him, if his dad knew at all. He, along with all the others in the hall, had strained to see who at the staff table is new, and only discovered a woman in a dark hood. Everything about her screamed mystery, and Albus jotted down a few more questions about her before he snapped the quill by mistake. He frowned, and threw away the bits before taking another sharpened one and dipping it into an inkwell at his side. Hopefully, his dad would be able to pull a few strings and tell him exactly who she was… and why in the world she had his namesake's last name. Albus was sure that his dad said Professor Albus Dumbledore only had a brother and a sister. He was sure that no one, not even his dad, had heard about a cousin.

With a few more questions, he ended the letter and hopped off from his bed to go to the Owlery. That is, until he realized he had no idea where it was. He sighed and put down the letter, making a mental note to ask the Prefects where it was.

* * *

A small crowd had formed in the Gryffindor Common Room, as James Potter sat in a couch and was about to retell his story about Professor Dumbledore for at least the 4th time. His class was the first to be in her class, and each person in his class was interrogated about who she was and what she was like.

"Well, like I said, she's weird," James repeated.

Albus scoffed. Figures his brother's the one to tell a STORY about a class. But he knew wanted to know what she was like too, since he had her class in the afternoon.

"She wore a hood the whole time, and the hood's some weird grey color. But it changes colors, so I wouldn't know."

"Did she talk? What'd she say?" An eager voice questioned amidst the crowd surrounding him.

"She just introduced herself. She said, my name is Evelyn Dumbledore, and I have been asked to teach History of Magic to you. Then she tried to just play it off and said to open up our books to some page, but I wasn't having any of that." James smirked, enjoying the attention even more than usual.

Albus scoffed again. One thing he realized in the past day at Hogwarts is that he had a reputation wherever he went. James was notorious not just for the lamp incident or his last name, but for jokes on Peeves and random Slytherins. Albus remembered his mum talking about how James took after Uncle Fred and George more than he did after Dad. Recently, James set a stink bomb in Scorpius Malfoy's transfiguration class and got loads of work for it. Oh, and James was also a loudmouth, if you couldn't already tell.

"I can't believe James," Rose shook her head. "Most of the other people are actually listening to what Professor Sprout said and keeping their mouths shut."

Albus laughed.

"It's impossible for him, you know that."

Rose sighed, but stepped forward a little bit.

"Although, I AM dying to know what she's like, too."

"…So I raised my hand, of course," James was saying. "And she had to pick on me, right? So I asked her if she's really the old Professor Dumbledore's cousin and she said yeah. But there's no way. She has blue eyes, but she doesn't really look like him, and she has the most feminine nose I've ever seen. I think…"

"Doesn't mean she's not related though," Albus retorted.

The crowd around his brother parted and stared at Albus. He froze at the sudden attention he got, and immediately turned to Rose for help. She opened her mouth to speak when James interrupted her.

"Well, but you know what, Albus?" James grinned mischievously. "She doesn't use a WAND."

There was a collective gasp around the Common Room, except for the people who had already heard the story. Albus gaped at his brother with an open mouth, stuttering.

"Wha, what?"

"You heard me. When we first walked into her room, she never took out her wand a single time but she closed the door with a hand motion. She just waved her hand, and all the chairs in the room popped out at once for us."

"No way," Rose declared. "She's a witch, there's no way she doesn't have a wand. Even the old Professor Dumbledore couldn't do that."

"But she can, little cousin. And THAT's what I would've gotten to if Albus hadn't interrupted me. So I think she's…"

"And I would've given Professor Sprout a million galleons if James Potter actually listened to her and kept his thoughts to himself," said a voice from the doorway of the Common Room.

Professor Halcyon, the Transfiguration teacher as well as the head of the Gryffindor House, strode into the room.

She raised an eyebrow at James, who sheepishly grinned at her. Professor Halcyon was just as imposing as Professor McGonagall, and there were rumors that they were related to each other. The only difference was that Professor Halcyon was about 30 years younger and she was a blonde.

James jumped off the couch and ruffled his own hair. It was just as messy as his dad's, and just as black.

"Seriously though, if you'd just TELL us who she is we wouldn't be bothering to talk about her," James complained to Professor Halcyon.

She raised the other eyebrow.

"The Headmistress specifically said that you were to ask her yourself if you're so curious."

James scowled.

"She didn't say anything about herself. When I asked why she doesn't use a wand, she just said she didn't need to. And she wouldn't even take off the hood, either."

Professor Halcyon sighed.

"She is wearing the hood for her own sake. She won't wear it forever."

And with that, she left the Common Room before James could pelt her with more questions. In fact, he was already running after her to ask what she meant.

Rose looked after her wild cousin with a resigned expression, before turning to Albus.

"So, do you know what he LEARNED in that class? I'd like to read up on it before we actually have the class."

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful at best. All Albus heard the whole day was Rose being praised class after class. The worst incident that happened so far was Scorpius Malfoy and the stink bomb, and the loads of homework Professor Halcyon assigned on the first day. And of course, Rose was studiously reading through the homework while Albus attempted to navigate the stairwells to the History class.

"Rose, I could use some help here," he muttered.

"We're early. Keep trying," she replied, and turned back to her book.

Albus glared at her, and then climbed up a few more steps when the stairs began to move again.

"Need help?" a voice rang behind him.

Albus and Rose both turned around to face a brown-haired boy and a brown-haired girl that looked remarkably alike. Albus recognized them as the twins in Gryffindor, and he only remembered them because they had been called dead last in the opening banquet.

"Eliot and Emily Zenner, right?" Albus asked.

They nodded simultaneously.

"Professor Dumbledore sent us to find you," Eliot informed them.

Albus furrowed his brows.

"Thought we were early, Rose?"

"We are," Rose tartly replied, before facing the twins, who began to laugh.

"We got there really early because we didn't know how to get there either. Lucky, I guess. She said you guys were lost and asked us if we could find you," Emily explained.

Albus and Rose followed the twins, who never left each other's side, to a corridor on the first floor. He scowled as he realized what floor he was on.

"Damn James, he said it was on the second floor!"

Rose shook her head.

"I told you we shouldn't believe him."

The four Gryffindors walked into the room, expecting to find Professor Dumbledore at her desk. She was not sitting there, but an entire stack of books were piled up high on her desk. Several students were always there, although it was a while before class would start. Curiosity got the best of them, from the story James Potter was spreading around. Albus and Rose sat next to each other, and the Zenner twins sat at Rose's right side. As soon as they sat, the door flew open with a bang. A middle aged man with warm cocoa-brown skin rushed in. Rose gasped as she recognized who it was.

"Kingsley?"


	4. Lady Evelyn

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic, looked up when he heard his name. He spotted Rose and Albus sitting in the classroom, and briefly smiled at them. They had never seen him in a rush, ever, and had to be thoroughly shocked when he looked nervously around the room.

"Lady Evelyn?" Kingsley called out. Lady? Albus wondered.

Eliot spoke out to the Minister.

"Are you Kingsley Shacklebolt?" he asked incredulously. "Why are you HERE?"

Emily shushed her brother.

"She's not here. I think she's in her office in the back…"

Very quietly, the door leading to her office softly swung open and a hooded figure walked into the room. She raised her head to see the group of students already there, and smiled. James was right; her eyes were blue, but a colder blue than the eyes of the old Professor Dumbledore that Albus had seen in pictures. They were almost icy, a clearer but lighter blue that reminded him of winter and snow. Wisps of black hair peeked out from under her hood, and Albus thought he saw a glint of some jewel in her hair. She was at least 6 feet tall, and walked with a straight posture that gave her an oddly regal quality.

"Kingsley?" She asked the man who had rushed into her classroom. "What brings you to Hogwarts?"

He looked stunned at being addressed by Professor Dumbledore. Some of his normal calm returned to his demeanor as he faced her squarely.

"Lady Evelyn, I came as soon as I was informed. To think Pomona Sprout did not tell me about any of this…"

"I asked her expressly not to," The Professor serenely replied.

Her voice was light, but pleasing to hear. For someone with such cold eyes, she had a voice that seemed to sing with every word she spoke. It was high pitched, like a soprano, but the sound of it was like drinking a cold cup of water in the sweltering summer heat. It was strange, the way her voice made Albus feel.

"But if you'd told me that you were coming, I would've arranged a much better lodging for you than the one you had before coming here," Kingsley Shacklebolt said, sighing.

"I like it here," The Professor's softly answered. "I can see why Albus invested so much of his time in this school."

Albus Potter looked up automatically at the mention of his name. She looked young, barely the age of Teddy, but she had the familiarity to call his namesake just Albus. On second thought, her face looked young but her air was older than that of Kingsley.

"Go back, Kingsley. The Ministry is shocked that you left without a word."

Kingsley's stunned face returned.

"But, Lady Evelyn, I don't understand why you came. It's your policy to never interfere with human affairs…"

She blinked. A brief flash of impatience appeared on her face, and then left as soon as it came.

"It is wise to talk about this matter before my students?" she asked the Minister.

He turned toward the students. He seemed to register their presence for the first time, despite having acknowledged Albus and Rose there earlier.

"My apologies, Lady Evelyn."

She silently headed toward her desk, eyeing the book pile on it.

"Yes, it seems you are causing trouble for me here. I did not want to make myself more known than it is already. They are already curious about me from my surname."

Kingsley Shacklebolt flushed. He opened his mouth to say something, when she turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"Class will start in a minute. Will you join us, or will you head back and inform the Ministry?"

He shook his head. He bowed to her to the surprise of all the students in the room, and left with a few words of apology.

Professor Dumbledore saw him leave, and then turned to us. She pointed to the pile of books on her desk, and took out a list of names.

"These are books that I wish to use that were not on your list of supplies. Please come up to get your books, then turn to page 74," She told to the gathered students. "I think we should start with the beginning of the magical world, yes? And I understand introductions are unnecessary, as James Potter seems to have announced me to the school."

* * *

After the strange appearance of Kingsley Shacklebolt, no one asked a single question about her. It was certainly burning in the minds of all the students sitting in her class, but they focused on the lesson. She was a much better teacher than Professor Binns, according to all the upper termers, and the lesson was interesting enough to pay attention to. She frowned at one brief sentence in the book, but hadn't said anything about it.

"Why was she scowling at the book?" I asked Rose as we came out of the classroom. "It was something about wizards and how they made spells to create wands, wasn't it?"

Rose shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Maybe she really doesn't use wands? I didn't see her use it even once during the whole class."

Eliot, who was listening in to our conversation, nodded.

"I'm sure she doesn't use it. Do you think she has something against wands?"

Emily looked doubtfully at her brother. Then she suddenly stopped in her walking. Rose, Albus and Eliot all looked back at her, wondering what was wrong.

"I left my wand in the classroom," she grimaced. "'Course, I'd do that on the first day."

Eliot walked back to her. He motioned with his head toward the classroom, and she followed. He motioned to Albus and Rose to go on to the next class. Albus and Rose stood there, dumbfounded.

"How in the world do you forget your WAND?" Albus whispered to Rose.

"Don't ask me, I'm not Emily."

They turned away from the classroom and headed toward the steps that would take them to the basement when they heard a pattering of feet on the marble floor. Albus turned around to see Emily running toward them, almost skidding in the process. She crashed into Albus, until Rose held her arm to steady her.

"What's wrong? Where's Eliot?" Rose asked her.

Emily's eyes were wide, and a look of pure wonder was in them. At the mention of Eliot, she looked backward toward the history classroom.

"He went back to get it for me," Emily whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Albus asked only to be lightly hit by Rose.

"Ow! What?" he demanded, when Eliot ran back toward them with a light brown wand in his left hand.

Emily and Eliot exchanged knowing glances, and Eliot handed her the wand. Rose looked impatiently at them, waiting for what they had to say.

"This twin stuff is getting old, Eliot. Come on, what's wrong?" She huffed, hands on her hips.

Emily and Eliot looked at each other again. They simultaneously glanced back at the classroom, and then each twin grabbed Albus and Rose's arms and dragged them down the stairs to the basement.

"We'll have to tell you later," whispered Eliot.

"Back in the Common Room." Emily finished Eliot's sentence for him.

* * *

The Potions Class was boring. Professor Slughorn welcomed Albus warmly, patting him on the back as he reminisced about his father.

"Ah, here's Harry's second son!" he exclaimed when Albus walked into the dungeons. "And is this Miss Granger's eldest? Ah, excuse me, Mrs. Weasley, I suppose."

They both nodded in the affirmative, and Professor Slughorn launched into a reminiscence of Harry Potter in his first Potions class and the Felix Felicitus that he won. He then moved onto how brilliant Hermione Granger was back in the day. Albus sighed, since that was at least the third time a teacher had mentioned his father.

They hadn't even taken out their cauldrons yet, and only read on the basics of potions making and copied down the formula for the first potion they'd make. The whole time, Albus and Rose were itching to ask the twins about what they saw back in the History room. But despite Rose's daring (well, it was daring for her) attempt at passing a note, neither Eliot nor Emily would say anything during the class.

* * *

During dinner, Albus and Rose determinedly tagged after the Zenner twins. Rose sat directly in front of them, and leaned forward over the glittering platters of food.

"Well?" she asked.

Emily bit her lower lip.

"D'you think it's ok to tell them, Eliot?" she asked her twin.

He glanced over at the professors' table at the head of the hall, and eyed the hooded Professor Dumbledore.

"Maybe. You won't leave us alone otherwise, will you?" He asked Rose and Albus.

They shook their heads.

"Ok, well then…" Eliot began, when Professor Sprout hit her goblet with a fork to get the entire hall's attention.

"Hogwarts students, there is a brief introduction to make," she announced in her usual amplified voice. "Professor Dumbledore wants to clear up certain rumors and incidents that seem to have become abroad in the school."

"Did you hear? Professor Sprout took off 10 points from Gryffindor 'cause of James talking about the new Professor." Victoire Weasley said to Albus. "What did I tell you? He's a menace at school, too."

Albus grinned at his cousin, who sat down next to him after coming to the Hall a bit late.

The hooded figure silently stood up from the table, moving forward with easy, simple grace.

She raised her head, and after a moment's hesitation, threw back the hood.

A pair of pointed ears became uncovered.


	5. The Guardian

A silver earring adorned her right ear, a simple dot on the tip. A matching silver circlet hung over her black tresses, ending at her brow with a simple emerald gem. So that's what Albus had seen under her hood. It was the glint from the circlet. But why an emerald?

Shock rippled throughout the hall. The teachers were again, stoic, as they sat at the table. Hagrid was eating away at his food, disregarding the students. He seemed to think it was natural that she would have… elf ears. Albus could've hit himself. Of course, Hagrid! He could've asked Hagrid who she was ages ago, and so could James; but neither did so, and they had to stare in shock at the Professor along with everyone else.

Professor Dumbledore, unlike Professor Sprout, waited until the noise died out on its own. In the meanwhile, she pulled out her hair from the hood. It was wavy, and flowed to her waist. The raven-black color went perfectly with the shimmering black robes that she wore. The grey hood she wore was now fallen at her back, covered by her long hair.

She began when there was silence at every corner of the hall. The mock sky in the hall was dark, and stars lit it along with the candles as she spoke.

"Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt was briefly in my classroom. Many of you may have seen him walking through the corridors, and I hope you were not too shocked. I usually inform him when I am in the vicinity of his domain, and it was unfortunate that he found out that I am here the way he did," She paused. Her voice was calm, despite the unnerving atmosphere.

"I am not a blood relation to Albus Dumbledore, but I am acquainted with him since childhood and his family adopted me when I had nowhere else to go. I have known him for at least a century, and I was grieved to know he had departed this world under attack."

Audible gasps resounded at the mention of a "century."

"I am not human, nor am I an elf as you know them," She continued, ignoring the gasps and the building commotion. "I am a Guardian of Magic, and this is my true form. I dislike lies, and it seems my visit to your world will not pass unknown. Nor do I wish to hide it, now that there is only myself."

She scanned the awed faces of the students sitting at the tables. Her eyes briefly stopped at the Gryffindor table, and Albus could see her eyes were no longer the icy blue that he had seen before. In fact, it was a warm green, matching the emerald circlet around her forehead. Her black hair and green eyes went eerily well.

"Her eyes are the same color as yours," Rose muttered, obviously not knowing what else to say.

"I thank you for welcoming me to your school. I will do my best to teach you history as I know of it, and as my clan had taught me. There is much missing from your records. And my name will remain Evelyn Dumbledore, as long as I stay in the human world." With that, Professor Dumbledore went back to her seat at the table, not bothering to put the hood back on.

* * *

"A Guardian of what?" Albus asked Rose in the library. "Of Magic, did she say?"

Rose nodded.

"I have no idea, either. I didn't even know such people existed," Rose replied as she shelved a hefty book.

"She's not really a person," Eliot commented from the table nearby.

"Well, we can't call her a Guardian. That's weird," Emily argued.

Albus let the twins bicker between themselves. A Guardian of Magic? Thoroughly confused after Professor Dumbledore's speech, Albus wrote a letter to his parents again, hoping they'd know something about it. It turned out that the twins' big secret was her ears. When they went back to the classroom, they accidently saw her with her hood off, and saw the pointed ears beneath the grey fabric.

Rose pulled out another heavy book with a groan and sat down next to Albus, in front of the twins. The title was so faded that he could barely read it, but Rose muttered _Tergeo_ and blew the dust away from the cover.

The twins leaned over and strained to read the title backwards.

"Oldest History of the Magical Mankind?" Emily read.

"What kind of a title is that?" Eliot smirked.

Albus thought Rose was looking for books to do homework, but the title brought another idea into his head. Even Rose was enraptured by the mysterious identity of the Professor. But only she would think of doing RESEARCH.

"I think there should be something in this book about Guardians of Magic… I asked my mum if she knew any books about her, and she had no idea what a Guardian WAS," Rose sounded incredulous that her mother didn't know about it. After all, her mother was Hermione Granger, student extraordinaire.

Emily was already eager. Rose flipped through the pages expertly, handling each old sheet with care.

"Er… I see maybe two sentences," Rose said, disappointed.

Eliot and Emily leaned forward, curiosity still lining their expressions.

"Better than nothing," Albus said, and also leaned toward the book.

"_There is little to none known about who actually created the space separate for wizards. There is a theory that a group of wizards of immense power, called the clan of Guardians, have been behind the creation of magical world as we know it._" Rose read out loud, softly.

"What, so they made the whole world?" Eliot asked.

"I have no idea. I doubt it," Albus murmured. "Are there any more books like these?"

Rose shook her head.

"This one's really old. You have no idea how many books there are in here, do you?" Rose gave out a small sigh.

"The easiest thing would be to just ask her. Didn't she say she doesn't like lying?" Emily offered as a solution.

"Lying's different from not saying anything," Eliot countered.

Rose shrugged before she closed the book.

"Maybe I can ask Hagrid… The teachers seem to know something," Albus whispered, half to himself and half to the three people around him.

Rose, Eliot and Emily all turned toward him.

"Right! Hagrid invited you for tea, didn't he?" Rose exclaimed, delighted. "Excellent! You can go ask him what he knows. He's terrible at lying and evading questions, anyway."

Eliot and Emily looked at each other, before turning to Albus.

"Hey Al, d'you think you can take us, too?" Eliot asked, evidently excited by the gleam of his eyes.

* * *

Hagrid's cabin wasn't too far from school grounds, but Emily insisted on going when it was early instead of in the dusk. She muttered something about not wanting to get in trouble, but Eliot blurted out that she was scared of the Forbidden Forest after dark. She scowled at him, but brightened after Albus agreed with her that it was probably a bad idea to go so near the Forest in the dark. Besides, he didn't really know the way, and he wanted to ask James. That is, if James decided to tell him the right way this time.

"Ugh, James," Rose groaned when he said so. "He really does get on your nerves sometimes. How 'bout we don't ask him the way at all?"

The four of them headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room, expecting to find a crowd around James again. To no one's surprise, he was comfortably situated on the couch, discussing the Professor like always.

"You'd think he'd get sick of it," Albus muttered.

"What, he's your brother, isn't he?" Eliot said to him. "Is he like this at home?"

Albus glumly nodded.

"I have a feeling Uncle George loaded him up with new joke gadgets he wanted to test out," Rose rolled her eyes. "He tried to get me to take some, but I said no."

Albus laughed.

"You should've taken some, so we can put stink bombs in James' room."

* * *

Albus, Rose, Eliot and Emily braced themselves before stepping into the History classroom. Sadly, they found the room normal and boring, with absolutely no changes to it. The Ravenclaws, with whom they shared the class, were sitting in their seats already. Eliot and Albus had forgotten entirely that they had homework in the class, and were spending their lunch in the library furiously reading through the textbook. Eliot gratefully accepted the slice of pie Emily sneaked out from the kitchens to bring to him, and was munching on it when the Professor strode into the classroom. He hastily hid the pie and brushed away the crumbs.

Professor Dumbledore walked around without her hood now, her ears startling everyone as she gracefully navigated the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Good day, students," She greeted them briefly, a hint of a smile dancing on her lips. "I trust you all read the pages I assigned?"

At this, Albus and Eliot exchanged guilty glances. They did, but barely. It was pages and pages of never-ending wars between the ancient races, and Eliot had to shake Albus out of his sleep twice in the library.

Professor Dumbledore waved her hand toward the board, and a chalk floated up and began to write with amazing accuracy. It was like a Quick-Quotes Quill, except it didn't add the exaggerations. As Professor Dumbledore talked about the First Great Dragon Wars, the chalk flew across the board and wrote what she said with astonishing speed. Albus resorted to shorthand for all his notes in this class, since otherwise he couldn't write down half of what he learned. Occasionally, one of the Ravenclaw kids or Rose would raise their hands and ask a question. But her explanations were simple and easy to comprehend, so the class largely ended up being a discussion on the Dragon Wars, with students answering when she asked a question.

Emily, surprisingly, raised her hand timidly.

"Yes, Miss Zenner?" Professor Dumbledore addressed Emily.

"Did you have a part in the wars?" Emily asked in a tiny voice.

Professor Dumbledore's face froze for a moment. Then she broke into laughter, which rang clear and bright in the dim room.

"No, Miss Zenner, I am not so old," she replied, humor twinkling in her eyes. "But my mother's great-great-grandmother may have been alive at the time. However, there is little chance she was involved in the wars themselves."

"You don't interfere in human affairs," Rose whispered.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, apparently having heard Rose's whisper.

"Yes, although in this case we do not interfere in dragons' affairs."

Rose blushed, embarrassed that the Professor heard her.

"In fact, humans are the only race that we are forced to associate with. But even that is rare," The Professor said.

"Why?" blurted Albus, before he realized what he was doing.


	6. Gwydion and Lemon Tea

**Come on, guys, REVIEW! ^^ A bad review is better than no review.**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore faintly smiled. Albus felt his face becoming red, and cursed himself for speaking out. He never raised his hand in most of the classes unless he was called upon, and she probably knew that perfectly well…

"Mr. Potter," She spoke after what seemed like a year to Albus.

"Sorry I didn't raise my hand," He quickly said, realizing that he was red with embarrassment when Emily giggled.

"That is fine. I am glad to know that you at least pay attention in my class to a certain extent."

Her eyes bored into Albus. He flinched at her stare, but gulped and continued to look forward into her green eyes.

She was the first to look away. Professor Dumbledore faced her students and spoke.

"The reason we must interact with humans is because many of us spend part of our lifetime in the human world. Some of my clan did not wish to join the lonely lifestyle we led."

She paused, and no one replied. Albus waited her to say more, or at least explain what "lifestyle" she had led before coming to Hogwarts. She turned her head slightly to the side, and gazed out a window with a smile, as usual, on her face. Albus thought he saw a glimmer of pain in the smile, her eyes briefly returning to the icy blue she had before. She finally spoke.

"Now, if there are no more questions about my family, I suggest you all hurry to your next class."

* * *

Albus dug in his luggage for the piece of cake that his mum had packed for him to give to Hagrid. She had charmed the box to be hard as his pewter cauldron, so that the cake wouldn't be flattened into a piece of cookie. But he somehow doubted that the cake had stayed in one piece, knowing what his part of the room looked like. In fact, one of the boys might have eaten it, thinking it was theirs. Albus grumbled, muttering about how it was probably Eliot if anyone. Eliot was just as skinny as his sister, and was downright scrawny. But he ate like someone that's been starved in Azkaban, and he ate with the speed of a Portkey. He was in the library right now, trying to finish copying the notes from Rose since he was dumb enough to write in full words in Professor Dumbledore's class. Well, Rose did too and she could write everything down, but that was Rose.

Albus finally found the box, hidden behind the tower of scrolls that were haywire all over the room. He was definitely not the cleanest person, and he made a mental note to ask Rose about a spell for cleaning when sounds of flapping wings came from outside the window. He turned around and saw a snowy owl flying at top speed toward the glass. Albus dashed to the windowsill and managed to push it open when a ball of feathers flew right past him into the room. It landed on Edward's bed, one of his roommates. White feathers flew everywhere, and Albus coughed while picking out a feather from his hair. He'd have to ask Rose about the cleaning spell TODAY, if he wanted to clean Ed's bed before he found out.

"Blimey, Gwydion! You nearly knocked some of my teeth out!" Albus exclaimed.

The owl cooed at Albus, turning his head around completely. Albus still had no idea why his dad insisted on buying Gwydion instead of a nice, normal owl. He heard from his mum that he used to be really fond of Hedwig, the snowy owl he had before Gwydion, but nonetheless the current owl was even messier than Albus himself. He shed his feathers so much that it was a wonder why he wasn't bald at this point.

Albus stepped toward the owl to get the letter that was dangling on his leg when the owl hopped off the bed and began to run around the room, shedding even more feathers. Albus groaned, and he took out his wand and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" before the owl stopped in its tracks.

"Sorry, but I wouldn't have to do this if you just give me the damn letter," Albus told the owl, who looked at him through reproachful yellow eyes.

Albus untied the letter, quickly undoing the seal. He pointed his wand at the owl, and murmured "_Rennervate._"

The owl immediately pecked Albus on his arm before flapping toward the windowsill. Albus sighed and took out a bag of owl treats from his drawer. Thankfully, that was fairly easy to find. After Gwydion left with another angry coo, Albus cleared his bed and sat down to read.

"Hey Al, you were supposed to be down at the library ages ago," Emily said from the doorway, before her eyes widened at the white mess in the room.

Albus looked up from his letter, a frown from reading it still on his face. He straightened out his expression before chuckling sheepishly at her questioning face.

"Well… let's just say my dad's owl is… rambunctious,"

Emily laughed at his choice of vocabulary, and took out her own wand and pointed it inside the room.

"_Scourgify_," She said, and the feathers in the room instantly came together into a ball and threw itself in the trashcan. "There, that should help… somewhat."

She looked apprehensively at the piles of clothes and scrolls surrounding Albus' bed but shrugged.

"Let's go already."

Albus got up from the bed, looking around his bed as well. He shook his head, laughing at himself inwardly. Tucking the letter into his pocket, he followed Emily out of the room.

* * *

Hagrid mumbled a soft "oh" when he saw four guests instead of the one he expected. He chuckled and motioned all of them to come in, patting Albus on the back as he walked in last.

"Glad to know you're making new friends, Rose, Al," Hagrid said as he closed the door.

Bits of grey hair stuck out in the mane around Hagrid's pleasant face, but the hut looked the same as his dad described it to him. It was a cozy area, with a blazing fireplace with a black dog (though it obviously wasn't Fang) strewn across on the rug in front of it. A kettle was whistling, as Hagrid prepared mugs of tea.

"It's lemon tea, 'ope you're all ok with that?" Hagrid boomed out from his kitchen.

"It's fine, Hagrid!" Albus yelled back, looking at Emily and Eliot. They both nodded.

"'Ere we go." He set down four mugs, two in each hand. "I'll be right back with mine."

They sat at the table in silence until Hagrid returned, feeling the warm fire on their faces. The giant took a sip from the mug as he sat down and faced the four students in front of him.

"Now, Al and Rose. I think you're forgetting something, don't you?" Hagrid said, and winked at the twins.

Rose set her mug down and quickly introduced Emily and Eliot to Hagrid.

"This is Emily Zenner and Eliot Zenner. They're twins in Gryffindor."

Hagrid nodded.

"How're your classes going, all four of you?" Hagrid asked. "Hogwarts good for you so far?"

Eliot bobbed his head up and down, a bit startled at Hagrid's immensity. Emily, on the other hand, smiled at Hagrid then amiably began to talk about how scary Professor Halcyon was in Transfiguration.

Albus was itching to take out the letter Gwydion brought, but instead threw in a couple of words here and there contributing to Rose's narration about when Professor Halcyon took off ten points from Gryffindor because Emily hated mice. Eliot sat frozen in silence the whole time, nervously sipping at his cup now and then.

"Speaking of classes, how's the new Professor Dumbledore doing?" Hagrid suddenly whispered, his volume low.

"Fine. I actually rather like her class," Said Rose, in her normal voice. "Hagrid, why are you whispering?"

Hagrid shook his head.

"She's got amazing hearing, I tell you. She knows EVERYTHING."

Eliot managed to choke out a laugh after his long silence.

"She can't hear all the way from the castle," He assured Hagrid, apparently more relaxed.

"I was worried about her. I never thought she'd actually the take the job when Professor Sprout offered it to her, but she just took it up in a second," Hagrid continued, still whispering. "I don't really know how Guardians TEACH, if you know what I mean."

Albus put on a mask, frowning. Inwardly, he was dancing with joy at the fact that Hagrid brought up the topic on his own.

"No, Hagrid. What DO you mean?"

Hagrid looked uncomfortable. He tapped a thick finger on the table, waking up the dog in the corner from his sleep.

"Hey there, Argus. Have a nice nap?" Hagrid addressed the dog and gave him a pat on the head before turning back to the students. "Well, last time I saw her, she was still a kid. And that was ALL the way back when I was in Hogwarts. And now she only looks like she gained 5 years, maybe."

All four listeners shifted in their seats, listening intently.

"What I mean to say is, does she really know all the stuff in the textbooks?" Hagrid asked.

Rose let out the breath she held in anticipation for his next words and answered him.

"She knows all of it. She knows it probably better than the people who wrote it! Her great-great-great grandmother might've been alive back during the First Dragon Wars."

"The First Dragon Wars? I dunno what that is, I DO know that Evelyn herself was alive when the old Professor Dumbledore himself was born." Hagrid shook his head.

"SHE WAS?" shouted Eliot, half rising from his seat.

Emily pulled him back down and gave him a scary glare.

Hagrid was startled at Eliot's sudden outburst, but stammered on.

"Well, yes. Professor Dumbledore, that is, the male one, told me that she was an orphan his parents took in before he was born. So I guess she's kind of like his sister…"

It was Albus' turn to be startled. Then exactly how old WAS she? And why was she an orphan if she had a whole clan of Guardians as her family? He wanted to reach down into his pockets and take out the letter, but restrained himself and asked Hagrid if he ever saw her before.

"I told you I did, didn't I? I saw her back when I was in Hogwarts. She came in with another man of her… kind, and she talked with Albus Dumbledore and left right after. She seemed kind of mad, actually."

"Who was he?" Emily asked.

"Er, I don't know really. He looked just as majestic as she did, though. The strange thing was, they just apparated right in apparated right out. They sorta bend the rules everywhere, don't they?" Hagrid mused, half to himself.

"Why was she mad?" Rose asked.

Hagrid seemed surprised that they were pelting him with so many questions, but he answered anyway.

"I have no idea. But I did hear her say something about a riddle."


	7. News with Bacon

"A riddle?" Rose furrowed her brows. "Sounds like the weirdest thing to get mad about."

"Ah, well, I only heard a part of it, 'course. I only saw them by mistake. Dumbledore told me not to tell anyone about it later, and I only recognized her weeks after I learned she's going to be teaching here."

Hagrid took a sip from his mug, although it was already probably lukewarm at best.

Albus fingered his own mug. It was still half full, because he focused much more what Hagrid had to say instead of enjoying tea. He suddenly missed the chamomile tea that his mum used to give him after dinner, saying that it'd help with sleeping.

"Al. Al!" Rose shook his arm.

He looked up, forced out of his reveries. He seemed to be doing that a lot nowadays.

"It's dark already. Hagrid was saying we should go," Rose informed him as she gathered her robe.

Albus nodded. He got up, giving an apologetic smile to Hagrid.

"Sorry I only drank half of the tea. I'll be back later, Hagrid. See you around."

Hagrid chortled, his beard shaking as he laughed. He patted Argus on the head. Albus remembered Hagrid telling his parents that he named the dog Argus after the old caretaker, Argus Filch, who retired from old age.

"After he left, I sorta missed him," Hagrid had said. "You know how the people you dislike the most are the ones you miss when they're gone, eh, Harry? Like young Draco."

Albus laughed to himself about the dog's name, until he realized something vital.

"Bloody, I forgot the cake!" Albus hit his forehead with his palm. "Mum's going to send me a Howler."

Rose shook her head at him in exasperation, as Eliot and Emily both laughed at him. Hagrid patted him on the back.

"As much as I'd like a taste of Ginny's cake, it's fine if you bring it to me some other day," the giant assured him as he led the four out his door. "I swear you look more and more like Harry every day, Al. If you wore glasses and had a scar, you'd just be a smaller version of him."

* * *

Albus dashed into his room, taking out the crumpled piece of parchment out of his pocket. He brushed clothes and other various things off of his bed to the floor, and sprawled out on top of the covers to read it.

"Oy, watch it, Al. You're cluttering up the room enough as it is," Eliot scowled at him, staring at the pile of mismatched things on the floor.

Albus ignored Eliot, too engrossed in the letter. It was much longer than he expected, mostly full of unnecessary news. Albus really didn't care too much that Lily started crying right on the way back home, or that mum found life easier without him there (well, ok, he cared about that, and it hurt a bit) but that she missed him. There were only a few lines about Professor Dumbledore, although Albus' last letter was entirely devoted to her.

"_I don't think you should be too worried. As long as she's a good teacher—and she must be, after Binns—it doesn't really matter who she is. It's my first time hearing about Guardians too, but I know enough from Kingsley that she's much more special than she lets on. But again, I barely know the details, so let's leave the subject here for now. Your mum's waiting for a letter from you, and I'd say your priority is sending her a letter before she decides to write a Howler. Have a great time, I promise you that it'll be the best 7 years of your life. Love, Dad._

_P.S. Your mum wants to know if you gave the cake to Hagrid. Knowing you, you probably forgot the box under god-knows-what, so find it and give it to him. Like I said, Howlers. From your mum. Should be enough of a threat._

Albus sighed and folded the letter before looking around for a place to put it. He gave up and tossed it somewhere on his massive pile of scrolls, gloomily sinking his head into his pillow. He pulled a piece of parchment toward him, barely looking at what he was writing.

"Something wrong, mate?" Edward asked.

Edward Holloway was a big guy, already a hopeful with the Quidditch team as a Beater. His build was large, and so was his height. His skill with a broom was yet to be seen, but he was a decent guy, as far as roommates and classmates went. He spoke with a heavy Australian accent, since it hadn't been too long since he moved from there to England. Albus was reminded of Gwydion as soon as he saw Edward, and had to keep himself from cracking up.

"Nothing really. Have to write my mum a letter," Albus mumbled. "By the way, Ed? Sorry if you find a feather somewhere."

"What'd you say, mate?"

"Nothing, nothing," Albus chuckled to himself, and went back to his letter for his mum, scribbling something about Hagrid and the cake. He blamed forgetting the cake on Gwydion.

* * *

Albus woke up to Eliot shaking him. He groaned, and waved Eliot away.

"Hey, Al! Aren't you going to go to breakfast?" Eliot cried into his ear.

"…Breakfast?" Albus mumbled into his pillow.

"Yes, damn it, breakfast!" grumbled Eliot. "Let's go already, I want some bacon."

Albus picked his head up off the pillow, and brought a hand to his eye to rub it. His mouth split into a huge yawn, before he fully stretched out and gave a dazed look at Eliot. Eliot rolled his eyes, and pushed Albus off the bed to stumble towards the bathroom.

"I don't want to miss the _Daily Prophet_. Emily and I only get one copy between us 'cause my parents are cheap. She'll rip it to shreds if I don't get to it first," said Eliot, throwing robes and a pair of pants to Albus as he came back from washing his face.

"I'll give you mine, Eliot. I don't really read it," said Albus as he yawned again. "Did you say bacon?"

* * *

Eliot and Albus had an enormous plate of bacon between them, which was vanishing at an astonishing rate. Rose and Emily gaped at them in awe of their gluttony, along with at least 10 other Gryffindors at the table. Eliot was clutching the _Daily Prophet_ with his left hand, reading an article with furrowed brows. Albus was madly scribbling on a parchment scroll, with a Self-Inking Quill that his brother had given to him from Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes. James knew how often his little brother lost things, and he thought Albus might lose his inkwells somewhere in his room. And for once, James was right. Albus hadn't been able to find inkwells anywhere. Thankfully, James had bought him an entire pack of the nifty quills. They were going into good use at the current moment; Albus had forgotten about the Charms essay that he had to write.

"Blimey, you're going to choke!" exclaimed Emily, as Eliot stuffed another whole slice of bacon into his mouth. "Then Mum'll blame ME for not looking after you."

"No one told you to look after me, Em," Eliot snapped, after he chewed and gulped down the bacon. "I should be looking after YOU. You're younger by a whole hour."

Emily pouted. Eliot ignored her and went right back to his article.

"Well, maybe if you weren't so IRRESPONSIBLE I wouldn't have to," she retorted.

"At least DRINK something," said Rose. "How are you eating all of them?"

Eliot shrugged. He sighed heavily as he put down the paper.

"Rose, did you read this?" he asked, frowning. "It's utterly odd."

She glanced at the paper in surprise. Knowing Rose, she read the paper back to cover. Albus stopped mid-sentence, and looked up at Eliot's grave face.

"Yes, I read all of it. Why? What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly worried by Eliot's serious mood. He was normally not that serious, if at all.

"THIS," he said, pointing to a small column in the middle of the paper.

"It's not even the front page, Eliot," said Emily, exasperated and still annoyed with her brother. "Ignore him, Rose. He's spouting nonsense."

Albus craned his neck sideways to see what the column said. He was terrible at reading backwards, and he wasn't going to spend time deciphering something with the essay to finish. Strangely, what Eliot pointed at was the Obituaries section. It was miniscule and insignificant, hardly catching any attention. Albus only saw strange names, none that he recognized. It was a list of the people that passed away in the past day, as always. There was an old patient at St. Mungo's, an even older, retired Ministry member that apparently worked in the Education section, and several Muggles that were probably the parents of known wizards. Albus rolled his eyes, irritated that he wasted his time staring intently at the paper when he should be finishing the damned essay.

"You're right, Eliot," whispered Rose, worry and confusion evident in her voice after a long silence.

"What's so weird about it?" asked Emily, suddenly concerned at Rose's tone.

"These families. The Kellys. The McWilliamses. The A whole score of them are on here." Rose answered, continuously staring at the paper.

Albus groaned. He couldn't focus with all this seriousness.

"It's probably nothing! They're all Muggles. They probably all got into a car or plane accident. Do you KNOW any of them? Doesn't it say the cause of death next to their names?"

Rose shot a glare toward Albus. He recoiled at her expression, and softened somewhat. He took the _Daily Prophet_ out of Rose's hand, and read the names down the list. He couldn't help but shut up, even without Rose glowering at him.

37 people from two Muggle families were dead. Small letters, printed 'Unknown cause of death,' were next to each of their names.


	8. Elementary, My Dear Rose

"What… who ARE they?" Albus stammered.

Emily's eyes widened. Her brown eyes trembled slightly, and she looked to Eliot for psychological assurance. He was drinking out of his goblet, his face grimly set.

"The only reason the _Daily Prophet_ would put these names into the paper is if they're related to a wizard," Rose mused, serious. "Either they had a family reunion and a meteor crashed into them, or the Ministry of Magic is withholding their actual cause of death."

Eliot snorted. His snarky sense of humor was back, and he gave Rose a scathing look.

"Wow, Rose. You're a regular Sherlock Holmes," he muttered, ignoring Emily's disapproving expression. "I'm going back to the dorm. I have to grab books for Transfiguration."

Eliot stamped out of the hall, attracting several people's attention. Albus, Emily and Rose saw him leave, dumbfounded by his hostile reaction. Emily turned back to Albus and Rose with an apologetic face.

"Sorry, Rose. He's just being sensitive," said Emily, remorse in her eyes. "He doesn't mean it, you know."

Rose smiled at her. She lifted a hand and nonchalantly waved it in the air, dismissing Emily's apology.

"It's ok. Eliot's like that. I've known him already for a month or something, if not longer," said Rose to Emily, turning her eyes back to the paper to look at it again. "By the way, who's Sherlock Holmes?"

Emily's face changed into an expression of surprise, as she realized that Rose probably hadn't heard of Sherlock Holmes. Albus laughed. Even he knew who the detective was. His grandfather gave him a set of Muggle-written books for Christmas, and Albus loved the Holmes novels.

"Er, well, he's a detective. A character in a story by a Muggle," explained Emily. "Sherlock Holmes is supposed to be a genius."

"It's a compliment, Rose," said Albus, still laughing. "I'm just surprised you don't know who he is."

Rose flushed a little bit.

"Well, I don't really read detective novels," she muttered. "Why's Eliot so upset, anyway?"

Albus shrugged, murmuring "No idea," studying Emily. Emily bit her lip, and glanced toward the Hall doors. Albus could guess that she knew, but didn't want to tell him or Rose. He sighed. He wasn't going to make her say anything if she didn't want to. Emily was delicate, and her loyalty to her twin meant Albus wouldn't be able to drag anything out of her. He shrugged again toward Rose, when he felt a sudden chill in his direction.

His head whipped around to scan the crowd, his eyes wavering in the process. His hand trembled slightly. The chill was gone as soon as it came, but he definitely felt it somehow, and it was disconcerting. Albus' eyes stopped at the staff table, and his green eyes met another set of green eyes, similar to his own.

Evelyn Dumbledore was staring intently at them.

* * *

"You're serious?" Eliot hissed at Albus during Charms, while yells of "_Wingardium leviosa!_" rang around them everywhere.

"'Course. Why would I lie to you about that?" Albus whispered back, after swinging his wand once more at the immobile feather.

"It's odd! Why would she be looking at us?" said Eliot, giving up on making his own feather float. "D'you think she HEARD us?"

"Over all that noise in the Great Hall? No way," Albus scoffed. "I don't get how Rose does this."

"I don't get how EMILY does it," replied Eliot.

"Your sister's actually marvelous with Charms," said Albus mindlessly. "She cleaned up our room."

Eliot's mouth opened in surprise.

"She was in OUR room?" Eliot gasped. "Why?"

Albus groaned, and sat back in his seat. He twirled his wand in the air, wishing that it could make the dumb feather float. He bet Professor Dumbledore never had to learn any of this, or work so hard to make a feather float.

"To get me to go to the library. What does it matter?" said Albus.

"What does what matter, Al?" came a familiar female voice.

Albus sat up, and found himself staring into Rose's stern face. He grinned, to which she rolled her eyes. Emily was next to her, tucking her brown hair back.

"Nothing. Why are you out of your seats?" Eliot quickly asked.

"Because we can do this half a dozen times and YOU can't," Rose snapped. "And she CAN listen to you from that far away. She's not normal."

Emily frowned from next to Rose.

"I don't think it's because she's not NORMAL that she can hear us," Emily quietly said. "It's an advanced spell. It increases your hearing by several times, depending how good of a wizard or witch you are. She can probably hear you from miles away, literally."

Rose looked back at Emily in surprise. Emily gave a shy smile, and Eliot beamed at his twin in pride.

"Elementary, my dear Rose," said Eliot, playfully wagging his finger at Rose. "What'd I tell you, Al? My sister's good with Charms."

Albus looked at him in disbelief.

"You moron, I'm the one who said it."

* * *

Albus stared at Professor Dumbledore's face for the entire History of Magic class. He pretended to be scribbling notes, but he was really studying her face for any recognition of the events in the morning. Unfortunately, her usual mask was well in place, serene and peaceful. But by this point, he knew not to trust that mask of hers. He'd seen enough of the little flashes of irritation and coldness that haunted her.

"Brilliant, Miss Weasley," Professor Dumbledore was saying. "That's exactly what happened to the Egyptians. They were one of the strongest wizards at the time, and they managed to put a curse on Tutankhamen that lasts to this day…"

"I bet the Egyptian wizards get a good laugh out of it," whispered Eliot to Albus, who completely missed the rest of the lecture.

"Huh?" Albus said, rather loudly.

Professor Dumbledore suddenly paused in the midst of her talk, and looked over to Eliot and Albus. Albus was impressed when her mask didn't falter at all. Instead, she smiled her usual, melancholy smile.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Zenner," she spoke softly. "May I see you after the class?"

Albus and Eliot exchanged glances. What were they supposed to say? Her faint smile widened at their silence, and she faced the class once more.

"I'll assume that's a yes. Now, if I may go back to what I was saying…"

* * *

Professor Dumbledore closed the door after the rest of the students had left. Several of the Ravenclaws threw curious glances toward Albus and Eliot as they left the room, as if wondering what horrible fate will befall them. Rose gave them an encouraging smile, and Emily clasped Eliot's arm tightly before they exited the room and headed toward Potions. None of the gestures escaped the Professor's eyes, and Albus distinctly saw a bemused twinkle in them as she saw how nervous everyone was for them.

Eliot was nervous himself, and Albus could feel him shivering a little. Now that he thought about it, there was always a cool draft in this room. He wondered if it was actually the Professor that was responsible for it, when she cleared her throat. Albus raised his head at the sound, and both Eliot and he gasped audibly.

The Professor was much diminished from her normally imposing height. While she only looked 17 or so before, she now looked to be only 12 at best—Albus and Eliot's age. Her face, with its ageless features, stayed essentially the same but it was also younger somehow. Albus was baffled and at a loss for words.

"I apologize for my impatience with you earlier," she began, much to Albus and Eliot's relief. "I perhaps should have done as the other teachers do, and simply take a few points from your house."

Albus grimaced.

"No, no, this is much better than having points taken off…" Albus began until he felt Eliot's glare.

Albus expected her to smile, but her face was set with a tiredness that he hadn't seen before. It was almost as if being younger made her more tired. Did she age BACKWARDS?

As if reading Albus' mind, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards.

"I also would appreciate it if you would keep my current state a secret," she softly said, as always. "This is my natural body, and I do not think my older students will be happy to know their professor actually looks like a 12 year old. Nor will they respect me once they see me as I am."

Eliot nodded vigorously. Albus did the same, but much more slowly.

"I will give you no punishment, Mr. Potter, Mr. Zenner," she continued, gazing at them as she said so. "If you will share with me what you found out this morning."


	9. Resolve To Not Sit Still

Eliot bit his lip nervously. Albus was reminded at once of Emily's habit of doing the same whenever she was nervous, but he had never seen Eliot do it before. He must be really uncomfortable, Albus thought.

"There were too many names in the Obituary section from only two families," Albus answered for Eliot, realizing that he himself felt the least self-conscious around Professor Dumbledore. "They're all related to wizards. Otherwise they wouldn't have been in the _Daily Prophet_."

Professor Dumbledore's head tilted back slightly. Her large emerald eyes narrowed, until her black lashes created a shadow on her face. The silver earring trembled, as if a wind made it swing. She had no words to say, but a thoughtful expression had replaced her previous one. The deepness behind it was startling, because she still looked like she was Albus' age. Eliot glanced at Albus, apparently still nervous. Albus was at ease, and smiled at him to show that there was nothing to be afraid of. Not that it really worked.

"Thank you," she spoke at long last. "You may go. If the others ask what I have given to you as punishment, answer however you see fit and act accordingly. I would like this to be kept a secret as well."

With those simple words, she tipped her chin a bit to acknowledge them, and then left the room. Eliot let out a deep breath, and Albus held open the door for him. Eliot gave him a questioning look, and Albus snickered.

"Sure you don't need to see Madam Pomfrey?" asked Albus, humor in his tone. "Your face is as pale as Professor Dumbledore's."

Eliot shot him an evil look, and quickly exited the room. Albus shut the door after himself, laughing.

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Zenner and Mr. Potter. I was told that you were asked to stay by Professor Dumbledore," said Professor Slughorn when the boys walked into the dungeon classroom. "I trust everything went well?"

Albus nodded, and Eliot and he took seats. Rose and Emily gave them an expectant look, which foreshadowed some heavy interrogation later on (probably by Rose, with Emily standing next to her). Eliot grumbled a bit about how Rose was scarier than Professor Dumbledore before he took out his cauldron and Potions book.

* * *

"I told you she can hear everything," said Emily, once Eliot and Albus had related everything that happened in the History room.

Eliot was twirling a broken pen while sitting next to her on the Gryffindor Common Room couch. Apparently, he had the pen in his pocket when he boarded the train at Platform 9 ¾, and it was unusable by the time he got to Hogwarts. After all, the school was bewitched so that you couldn't use anything made by Muggles. But since the twins were both Muggle-born, they unknowingly had brought little things such as pens.

Albus and Rose were sprawled out on other stuffed chairs in the Common Room, tired and sore from Flying Practice. Albus had the amazing flying ability that came from both of his parents, while Rose had ability inherited from her parents. That is to say, Rose was terrible at flying on a broomstick, much to her father's chagrin. Eliot was a maniac in the air, fast and nimble. His eyes twinkled whenever someone talked about Quidditch, and after watching the first game of the season, he was already a morbid fan. Emily was demure and shy even on the broomstick, despite sharing the flying abilities of her brother. She flew easily, but without the devilish speed Eliot enjoyed. He got a kick of whooshing by Rose every other minute, to which she responded with a _Tarantallegra_ jinx once she was out of a teacher's view. Albus had sat back on his broom, relaxed and just enjoying the wind. He wasn't obsessed with Quidditch like Eliot was, despite his dad and deceased grandfather being the best Seekers in the history of Hogwarts and his mum having been a professional Quidditch player. After he saw one of his mum's former teammates on the Holyhead Harpies crash into the ground and break more than 10 bones, he vowed that he would never play professional Quidditch.

"So now what?" Eliot glumly asked. "Are we going to try and find out why in the world those Muggles are dead from unknown causes?"

Rose looked at him with disbelief.

"You're kidding, right? How in the world would WE do that?"

Albus scratched his head.

"Er, if the Professor was asking about it, doesn't that mean SHE'S going to try and find out?"

Silence ensued at Albus' comment. Eliot was too tired and lazy to argue. Rose and Emily sat thoughtfully, pondering what he just said.

"I think we should just sit still. Maybe the Professor'll say something if it's important, or there'll be some article in the _Daily Prophet_," said Rose at last.

"You should NEVER sit still," said a mockingly serious voice.

With the exception of Eliot, who was practically dozing on the couch, the three friends looked toward who had spoken. It was, of course, James, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Do you even KNOW what we're talking about?" asked Albus, grinning back at his brother.

James might be an oaf at times, but they were still close.

"No. Not that I really care," said James, patting his little brother's head. "But it's true. You shouldn't sit still, not if there's something you can do."

With that, James darted off toward the stairs, heading toward his dorm room. Emily stared after him, a surprised look on her face.

"Huh. I never thought he could give advice," Emily said.

Rose laughed.

"My cousin's just likes to play jokes. He's harmless, unless you ask him for directions."

"But he's right, you know," Albus added seriously. "We shouldn't just sit still and do nothing."

* * *

The four spent their next day in the library as much as possible, digging through piles of old _Daily Prophets_ in the Reference section. Even lazy Eliot contributed, scanning obituaries for hours until his neck stiffened.

There were a few odd deaths, but other than that there was nothing as huge as the Kellys and McWilliamses. However, there was a pattern of 'unknown causes.' That only confirmed that something was wrong, and nothing else. Rose still carefully copied down a list of people that had died in the past year from unknown causes, occasionally coughing from the dust. The librarian eyed them suspiciously, and walked over to them more than once. When they spotted her, all of them shut their mouths and diligently worked through the newspapers. She asked no questions, and after a while left them alone.

Back in the Common Room, they read the list for any other patterns that they may have missed.

"D'you think we should give it to Professor Dumbledore?" asked Emily. "Seems like she'll see something we don't."

"Can we ask someone other than her? She honestly creeps me out a bit," Eliot grumbled. "And have you noticed that draft in her room? It's bizarre."

Rose shot him a glare, as usual. They argued several times a day, usually ending with either Albus or Emily stopping them from jinxing each other. Of course, once it got to that point, Eliot lost within minutes. And yet he continued to argue with her.

"She's… cold," Albus hastily agreed, before Rose decided to fight with Eliot again. "But I think it's just her nature. Something probably happened to her that's too personal to share."

Emily sighed.

"The Professor's so beautiful, too. But she always looks so sad."

Albus turned toward her, surprised. So she had noticed it too. He thought he was the only one that recognized the little changes in her demeanor.

"I can ask my mum. She's in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have a feeling wizards are behind it," said Rose, grabbing another piece of parchment from her books and dipping her quill into an inkwell. "Maybe someone got charged with murder?"

Albus shook his head.

"If someone did get charged, there would've been something about it in the _Daily Prophet_. But all it's been doing is spewing moronic stuff about bewitched toilet seats, or something."

"So then what?" asked Emily, frowning.

"I dunno. Maybe there's some secret conspiracy going on with the Ministry, and that's why they're repressing the news," Eliot threw in a sarcastic comment.

Instantly, silence covered them. Eliot stopped flailing on the couch, and looked around confusedly at the silence.

"What? What'd I say?" he asked, startled.

Albus sighed, and met Rose's eyes uneasily. She shook her head worriedly.

"It can't be. Our parents work there. There can't be… can there?" said Albus, unhappy.

Emily looked back and forth between Albus and Rose, and then smiled.

"Eliot was joking. I'm sure that's not the case," she assured them.

Albus lay in his bed, awake. He couldn't go to sleep, although he was tired. Eliot's suggestion played out again and again in his mind, chasing away sleep from his heavy lids and causing him to groan. Eliot, the moron, was sleeping soundly in his own bed. Albus turned over onto his stomach, briefly considering getting out of the bed when he heard a clicking on the window.

Startled, he uttered a small cry and looked towards it. A snowy shape was perched on the sill, its beak clacking against the glass. It was Gwydion.

Albus inwardly sighed. He got out of the bed, shivering slightly, and opened the window to let the unruly owl in. Surprisingly, the snowy owl behaved well and simply stuck out a talon with a short note tied around it. Gwydion cooed, and Albus shushed him with a treat as he untied the note.

It read:

_I'll be in Hogwarts tomorrow. I'll see you and James then._ _- Dad_


	10. Father and Sons

**So apparently my Document Manager's out. Yeah. It might be a while before I upload more, but anyway.**

**REVIEWWWWWWW and for good measure, I promise you there's something going on and I'm not writing this story on a whim to show you my own version of Hogwarts. ^^**

**And the reason I chose Albus instead of James was because... well, Albus is just cooler. And I wanted to put Rose in it. It'd be weird if James hangs out with his YOUNGER cousin.**

**I think Harry's approximately... in his late 30s by the time his kids are in Hogwarts. Hm. So excuse me if he's not as chill as he used to be.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Dad's coming?" James yelled, much too loudly.

Albus looked around quickly, hoping no one had heard. And of course, EVERYONE heard. He groaned, and cursed himself for having such a loud brother. Now he would have to deal with classmates that wanted autographs and god knows what else.

"Will you shut up? Yes, he is. And I don't know why," Albus hissed at James, knowing it was futile to keep quiet.

Albus took out the crumpled note from his pocket, and handed it to James. James read it, and then reread it. Albus didn't blame him; he did exactly the same thing when he first got the note. Then he shrieked in the middle of the night, causing Edward, Eliot and Roy, his other roommate, to wake up. Eliot, in his case, thought there was an intruder (as if there would be one in HOGWARTS) and decided to cast _Expelliarmus_ on him, which in turn caused Gwydion to jump off of Albus' arm and fly around the room uncontrollably. It was, all in all, a very exciting night.

James finally looked up from the paper with a face of horror. Confused, Albus laid a hand on his brother's shoulder and asked what was wrong.

"Gods, if he talks to Professor Halcyon and finds out what I've been doing…" uttered James.

That was all the explanation Albus needed before he roared out in laughter.  


* * *

Albus couldn't concentrate on the figurine in front of him. It was a grinning gargoyle, uglier than a garden gnome. He uselessly swung his wand at it, willing it to flap its wings like it was supposed to. He couldn't understand why his father would be in Hogwarts, under special permission at that. He was an Auror; why would he be here? There were no Dark Wizards to deal with in Hogwarts… right? The stone head of the figurine seemed to laugh at him for his stupidity, and Albus was tempted to smash the figurine. As Albus' fingers twitched with annoyance, a pale hand came into his field of vision. He looked up to find Professor Halcyon glaring down at him with pursed lips.

"Well, Mr. Potter? Is something the matter?" asked the Professor, raising an impeccably trimmed yellow eyebrow.

Albus nodded glumly. He honestly couldn't stare at the gargoyle anymore, and he didn't have enough willpower to lie to her and try to make it fly. Something about her made it impossible to lie, anyway.

Nonetheless, Professor Halcyon seemed surprised at his honest answer. A brief look of concern came over her face, and then she regained her normal frosty self.

"If it's something outside of my classroom, get over it," she told him. "If it's about your gargoyle's complete lack of movement, then try harder."

Albus silently nodded again, raising his wand. The Professor looked at him for a moment more before she strode away to the next troubled student. As soon as she passed, he let his wand fall and frowned at the gargoyle.

"What's wrong with you?" whispered Rose at his side. "It's really simple. Just point your wand at it and say…"

Emily must have poked her, because Rose turned around to face her mid-sentence. Albus saw Emily shake her head from the corner of his eye, leaning in toward Rose to whisper something in her ear. Eliot probably told her about my dad coming, Albus thought. He tells her everything.

Sure enough, Rose stopped badgering him about the gargoyle. Instead, she pointed her wand at Albus' figurine and murmured a spell under her breath. It soon began to move as it should, flapping its wings and hovering a few inches above the desk. Albus gratefully gave her a smile. She smiled back, and then returned to making the gargoyle complicated tap dance sequences.

* * *

Defense against the Dark Arts was just as painful as Transfiguration. Albus half listened to Professor Wyndmore as he navigated through the intricacies of bogeys. This was the one subject he paid barely any attention to because he had voraciously read through every book his father had on the subject his entire life. And since all the books his father had been on Defense against the Dark Arts, Albus read up to N.E.W.T. level at the least. Besides, his father also taught him spells.

After an exhausting morning, Albus trudged to the Great Hall. He just about gave up on actually getting to meet his father. He almost thought that the note was a dream. He sighed to himself, and then walked into the Hall and sat down next to Rose.

"You haven't seen James, have you?" he muttered to Rose.

She shook her head.

"But have you seen Uncle Harry?" whispered Rose, her thrill obvious in her voice. "Guess who he came to see!"

Albus focused instantly as soon as she spoke about his father. He frowned, and waited for Rose to continue talking.

"He came to see Professor Dumbledore," she excitedly told him. "He just walked out of the Great Hall after he couldn't find her here."

Albus sat frozen with a stricken face. He suddenly dashed out of the Great Hall and sped down the first floor corridor. He bumped into at least four people on his mad run, but continued on, not bothering to apologize. He finally saw a gaggle of students standing outside Professor Dumbledore's room, probably hoping to see a glimpse of his father. He sighed, and plunged into the crowd to get to the door.

Roy stood right outside the door, being jostled by people pushing him. He spotted Albus pushing his way to the door and waved.

"Oy, Al!" yelled Roy. "Can you get your dad to come out? I promised my little sister I'd get her an autograph. She's got his Chocolate Frog Card, you see, and she's been badgering me to get it ever since she heard I'm roommates with you…"

Albus completely ignored him, and banged on the door. He realized it was completely rude and that his mum would cast a Bat-Bogey Hex on him if she found out, but he had to know what was going on. It WAS his dad and his professor in there.

The door was still adamantly closed. Edges of the crowd began to dissipate, grumbling and sighing in disappointment as they headed toward the Great Hall for lunch. Albus, along with Roy and several other students, still stood where they were. Roy continued to talk, explaining how his sister was a fan of his father, and even wanted a picture of Albus and James together (creepy). Albus still ignored him, trying to figure out a way to listen in to the two people inside, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Little brother, I got you a little present," said James when Albus turned around.

James held out two Extendable Ears, the new and improved versions that weren't even out in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes yet. They were supposed to be more useful against doors with the Imperturbable Charm on them, allowing the user to hear a muffled conversation. Albus grinned, reminding himself to take some of Uncle George's experimental jokes for him. Albus quickly slid one end of the Extendable Ear under the door, hoping it wasn't actually charmed. But sure enough, it was. Nonetheless, he could make out some of the conversation:

"A replacement… at least until the issue is resolved," said Harry Potter.

"I should not be expected to clear up mistakes by humans," murmured Professor Dumbledore, surprisingly clear through the Ears. "I will do my job, both this one and the other."

"We never thought… innocents… cooperate, then there will be… little to the Ministry," came the muffled male voice.

Albus briefly wondered why Professor Dumbledore could be heard so much clearer than his father, before the conversation took a new branch that surprised him.

"Access is impossible other than by myself," the Professor answered, her voice a little more on edge. "They cannot attempt it. It is a foolish concern."

There was silence.

"Nonetheless, there is a danger… intend on… die?" Albus heard his father say, in an anxious tone that was unusual for him.

"If I must. What other way is there? I do not interfere in human history," said the Professor.

"Before…" Harry Potter tried to begin, when he was interrupted.

"That was then. It upsets me that you know of that incident. I have expressly made it clear to Albus that I did not want that to become known. And even then, the outcome was disastrous."

Albus stopped himself from choking. Was she talking about him? Did he say something he shouldn't to his dad? Anything that she asked not to be told, he had kept to himself. Neither her real appearance nor her questions… Albus hadn't said it to anyone, not even his father. And as far as he knew, neither did Eliot.

"We're asking to prevent it," Harry Potter replied, his voice harder and louder. "It'll happen again, if you don't stop it."

There was silence from the Professor.

"You have gravity… only you can do," his dad's voice had died down, making it harder to hear.

"Please leave, Mr. Potter," the Professor said at last in a cold tone. "I have lost my entire family to wizards, and yet you ask me to protect wizards with the last thing I have left. I will not abuse the Power left to me in such a way."

Albus heard his father sigh, and then turn toward the door. Fighting a sudden onset of panic, he tried to pull the Extendable Ear out as fast as he could. James tried to do the same, looking stricken at what he just heard. The students around the brothers all stepped back quickly as the door opened, letting out Harry Potter. The man grimaced at his sons, ignoring the excited students around them.

"You have quite a lot of explaining to do," said Mr. Potter, holding up the other end of the Extendable Ear.


	11. Rose vs Eliot, and Eliot's Win

**Yeah, so I just decided to stick with Harry instead of Mr. Potter. We all know Harry, eh? ^^ And a heads up! This first year in Albus' Hogwarts life will end... I think in three chapters or so. Haha, never thought I'd be done, did you? Anyway, enjoy, and REVIEWWWWW tell me if I'm making a dumb mistake somewhere or something.  
**

* * *

"This," said Harry Potter, holding up an Extendable Ear. "Is one of George's latest inventions, isn't it?"

James glumly nodded. Albus saw his brother's eyes gleaming with curiosity and excitement, but couldn't get in on the fun. All he could think about was Mum's voice in a Howler. He inwardly groaned, wishing Rose was next to him to come up with some smart excuse for why he was listening into an obviously private conversation.

Harry sighed.

"I'm surprised, Al. I never would've thought you'd do this."

James pouted. Harry glanced at him, and then sighed again.

"I completely expected YOU to do it, so I'm not surprised," said Harry. "You're completely prohibited from going to Hogsmeade for a month or more. I'll tell Professor Halcyon."

James rolled his eyes. Albus patted his brother on the shoulder, and waited for his own verdict. And sure enough, it came.

"And you, Al…" his father continued. "Well, I'll leave it up to your mother and Professor Dumbledore."

Albus' face lit up. He met his father's eyes incredulously, not believing that he was getting off so easily. James shot him a glare of jealousy, and opened his mouth to protest when Harry stopped him.

"Don't think they'll go easy on you," Harry chuckled. "Your mum might not even stop at a Howler. You know how she hates being listened in on…"

Albus gulped. Right. The damn Howler. A corner of his face twitched, already afraid of her voice ringing out in the Great Hall. Eliot would probably hold it against him for days.

"And as for Professor Dumbledore," Harry mused. "Well, she was mad at me for knowing about her… I don't know what she'll do if a student knows about her. And you do, of course, know that all this should never be said to anyone?"

Albus grinned at his father. He was sure she wouldn't do anything other than maybe give him a cold look. If there was one thing he noticed so far, the few people that dared to fool around in her class (like James) were only given extra assignments rather than getting points taken off or given detention. As a Professor, she was one of the most easygoing with punishments. James tilted his head to glare at Albus, and made a short snort.

Harry got up from the seat in the Gryffindor Common Room. He looked around the room fondly, smiling into the warm fire. He lightly brushed his hand against the table in the middle of the couches, and ruffled James' head with his other hand. He did the same to Albus, his eyes bright with warmth for his boys. Reminding them to keep the conversation a secret, Harry grinned at the two boys' messy black hair that resembled his own so much. He waved at them as he went out the door, saying bye as he left. The boys sheepishly waved back.

Good ol' dad, Albus thought. He'd always been the less scary parent.

James nudged him in the ribs, causing Albus to wince.

"Ow! What was that for?" complained Albus.

"For getting off easy," James replied with a scathing look.

The elder brother went out the door, sticking his tongue out at the younger brother as he went. Albus shook his head at him, and then left to find Eliot, Emily and Rose. He briefly contemplated not telling them anything, but he knew that Rose and Emily would be the only ones able to make sense of the conversation. Eliot… well. He'd be Eliot.

* * *

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever heard," whined Rose. "They've actually not said what anything is at all!"

Emily shrugged quietly.

"They were very cautious. They imperturbed the door, and they made sure to not talk about the actual events in question."

Eliot yawned at the side. They were headed to Hagrid's hut, loaded with another cake that Ginny Potter sent with Harry Potter. It was written in dark black ink across the top, with 'ALBUS IF YOU FORGET THIS YOU'RE NEVER GETTING A BROOMSTICK.'

"But they're definitely talking about the Muggles, aren't they?" said Eliot, his mouth splitting into another yawn.

Albus was snickering at him for the yawn, when he realized the gravity of Eliot's words. He faced Eliot, walking backwards in the grass. Emily and Rose also stared at him, openmouthed.

"How do you know it's not something else?" asked Emily. "They could've been talking about something totally different, couldn't they?"

Eliot scoffed. Albus groaned, recognizing Eliot's ego coming out once more. He braced himself for an argument between him and Rose in the near future.

"Well, obviously, we know the Muggle families related to wizards were hurt. We know Professor Dumbledore was curious about it. It has to be 'prevented', since 'innocents died.' What else could Mr. Potter be asking her to do, if he asked her to protect wizards?" Eliot said.

Rose scoffed back at him.

"It could still mean a lot of things. Do you know what the 'access' thing was, or what she did 'before'?"

Eliot shrugged, smirking at Rose. Albus exchanged glances with Emily, rolling his eyes. He felt the argument coming.

"I don't know about the access thing, but maybe she tried to protect people before and it failed."

"Then how come no one knows about Guardians?" Rose snapped at Eliot.

"Because we they were secretly behind it, Rose Weasley," replied Eliot. "Besides, all the important people in the Ministry apparently know about her."

"That's because she REVEALED herself, Eliot Zenner," Rose shot back.

Albus and Emily let the two bicker. They walked on ahead, seeing the hut at last. The two leisurely talked about classes and how beastly Professor Halcyon's class was until they reached the hut itself. They knocked on the door, and Emily glanced back to see Rose and Eliot stopped in the middle of the grass meadow, arguing away. She shook her head at her brother and friend, and faced forward to see Hagrid grinning at them.

"Al! Emily! Good to see you!" he boomed, and then raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Where're Rose and Eliot?"

Albus and Emily simultaneously pointed at the two figures in the green, a bright red head and a brown head sticking out. Hagrid chuckled, and cupped his mouth with his hands.

"You'll miss tea, you two! Come in!" shouted Hagrid toward the pair.

They both turned their heads toward the hut, and came briskly. Rose was still grumbling when she came in, and Eliot was doing the same. They glared at each other, and then sat down on opposite sides of the table, Rose next to Albus and Eliot next to Emily. Albus and Emily, sitting next to each other, sighed together.

"So why the long faces, eh?" said Hagrid, pouring steaming tea into mugs.

Albus stared at his mug for a moment, wondering why the handle was only half there. He looked up at Hagrid, who seemed to notice the problem for the first time. Hagrid stared at the mug for a moment as well, and then turned towards Argus in his usual spot by the fire. Sure enough, the dog had a ceramic handle in its mouth, slobber all over it. Hagrid sighed, exasperated, and reached down to take it. The four around the table grimaced at the dog slobber dripping from it, and Emily muttered a soft "ew."

Rose, before Hagrid could do anything else, muttered a "_Tergeo_" to get the spit off. Hagrid smiled at her.

"D'you think you can just repair it too?" he asked.

Rose murmured a "_Reparo_" and beamed at Hagrid. Hagrid beamed at her right back, and then turned back to the group. Albus silently pulled out the cake, wishing he could get rid of the ink on the top. Hagrid laughed, causing him to become red.

"Harry stopped by today, by the way. Did you all see him?" Hagrid inquired.

Four headed bobbed up and down. Albus was itching to ask if Hagrid knew why his dad was here, but had a feeling he might not answer. Emily nudged him gently in the ribs, incidentally in the exact same place James had jabbed him earlier. He cried out a bit, wincing with the pain. Emily looked surprised and guilty, her expression instantly becoming apologetic.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, it's that moron James," Albus muttered.

"I just thought you should ask him why your dad was here," stammered Emily.

Hagrid stroked his bushy beard.

"Hm, why Harry was here?" Hagrid mused. "I don't know, actually. He told me he came to see Professor Dumbledore and was just paying me a side visit."

Eliot leaned forward.

"Did he say anything else?" he asked eagerly.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"He just said Uncle Harry didn't say why he came."

Hagrid chuckled at the animosity between the two. Albus didn't find it funny, but he supposed if you were as old as Hagrid, then you'd find two angry first-years hilarious.

"Harry did say something…" Hagrid began, but he shook his head. "I shouldn't be telling you anything, though."

Albus smiled at him mischievously. All four looked at him expectantly with a glint in their eyes. The half-giant sighed, and shook his head adamantly. Eliot frowned, but took the initiative to keep interrogating.

"Did he say anything about her homeland?" he asked.

Albus, Rose and Emily stared at him with confusion. Homeland?

Hagrid, on the other hand, looked startled. The man nodded, stunned at the question. Eliot grinned, and triumphantly glanced at Rose. She scowled, and stuck out her tongue. Hagrid caught himself in his mistake, and grunted. He gave a warning look to Eliot, and then cleared his throat.

"He said Fawkes was there, but that's all I really heard."


	12. Weardas of Scinncræft

**Sorry, been a while since I posted a chapter. I've been putting so much details in this thing that I can't keep track of all of them... haha. But it's ok, you'll find out more about her soon. And sorry if it's not as epic as you expected. After all, not everyone can have a life like Harry's right? His son's taking it a bit slowly. Forgive him. ^^**

* * *

"Fawkes? The phoenix?" Rose gasped. "My mum told me about him. He was Professor Albus Dumbledore's, wasn't he?"

Hagrid nodded.

"Dunno why he'd be over there though, seems like it'd be lonely," said the half-giant. "Maybe he's staying with the Professor Dumbledore ever since the male Professor died?"

Albus narrowed his eyes. A phoenix… how did that relate now? Why would his dad tell Hagrid about the phoenix and nothing else? He knew a lot more than he had let on to his father, and while he felt a little guilty for it, he also couldn't contain his curiosity. But nothing exciting had happened so far, and the year was drawing fast to a close. Well, no. It wasn't even Christmas yet, but somehow he had a feeling that he would be distracted after the winter. He doubted he'll figure out anything more than he already did. The year was already a blur, and if he didn't focus soon his grades would suffer. He had a running bet with Rose to see if he could beat Scorpius, so he might as well try harder in school if there was nothing else to do. Simply said, Albus was giving up hope that he'd do something important. The shadow of his father loomed over him, making him more depressed than he already was.

* * *

The dreaded Howler arrived days after Harry Potter left Hogwarts. Albus woke up every morning and trudged down to the hall, bracing himself for one, but none came until today. But there it was, dropped off by Gwydion.

Emily gasped and turned to Albus. He frowned.

"God. Figures she'd send it today," he muttered crossly.

Eliot stared at the red envelope, a look of dismay and humor flashing across his face. Albus stole a look at him, and groaned at his wicked smile. Albus turned back to the demonic thing when Rose poked him.

"Al, open it!" she exclaimed, as the envelope slowly began to glow with embers.

He hastily grabbed it off the table, slightly burning his hand. Grimacing, he ripped it open. His mother's sharp voice rang out in the hall, around the vicinity of the entire Gryffindor table if not the whole of the Great Hall. A few teachers glanced their way, smirking and shaking their heads as they saw the Howler.

_Al, are you SERIOUS? To think you'd be using one of GEORGE'S experiments, how could you?_ The Howler shrieked on and on, and Albus sat in his seat, digging through his eggs. The students around him giggled, and he thought he heard Edward guffawing somewhere near him. His scowl deepened, and was plastered onto his face when he faced the person tapping him on the shoulder.

"Victoire!" said Albus, surprised. "How are you?"

His cousin smiled. She tipped her head toward the ongoing Howler, that seemed to be slowing down now… no, it was ranting again. Albus shrugged, wondering what Victoire would tell Uncle Bill. She knelt down to place her mouth by his ear, her fantastic Veela-like face leaning down toward him.

"To tell the truth, I got a Howler my 5th year in Hogwarts," she began. "My mum sent a Howler, half in French and half in English, so it sounded like a bunch of garbles."

Albus cracked up. He could imagine how it must've sounded with Aunt Fleur's terrible English pronunciation. His face lightened. Victoire always knew how to cheer everyone up. It was probably why Teddy dated her for so long…

"Why'd she send a Howler to you?" Albus asked.

Victoire blushed. She stood upright, twirling a stray strand of hair around her finger.

"Well… That is, she found about Teddy and me," she said, embarrassed.

Albus nodded. Victoire was Aunt Fleur's pride and joy, with her miraculous looks (how could it be not? She was a product of Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill) and an amazing brain. She was probably upset it was only Teddy, with his favorite turquoise-blue hair color. If Aunt Fleur had her own way, Victoire should be dating some English prince.

He looked back to the Howler, realizing the absence of a deafening sound. The Howler had burnt to scraps of paper and ash. He sighed, relieved. Victoire patted him on the head, then waved bye to go to her own classes. Arithmancy, was it? Anyway, she was taking the N.E.W.T. class for it, and from what he heard about it from Teddy, it was NOT a fun subject. Speaking of bad subjects… Albus sighed. Time for Transfiguration.

* * *

Christmas was done and over with, and after having stuffed themselves full, Albus, Eliot, Rose, and Emily had a chance to forget about their work for a while. All four of them decided to stay for Christmas, spending few blissful days before the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. Al and Rose both got a hand-knitted sweater from Gran, with a blazing initial across the front. Eliot and Emily got a matching pair of red mufflers, much to the disappointment of Eliot.

"He hates that our parents buy us matching colors all the time," Emily explained. "Although, I'm sure he'll wear it. He doesn't really look at what he wears, anyway."

Rose received a spell book and a joke from Uncle George's shop from her parents, and Hugo sent her a cake that apparently he baked himself. She ate a bite of it and spat it back out, feeding the rest to Roy's cat that happened to be left behind when he went back home. It was lucky Rose found him under Roy's bed, or it would've starved. The cat spat it back out, and mewled. Apparently it didn't like it too much either. There was a heap of presents that she and Albus had gotten collectively from their cousins, uncles/aunts and Teddy, but neither had opened them.

The twins got the majority of gifts in sets, which annoyed Eliot immensely. He opened a couple of them, and gave up after a while with a frustrated grunt. He uncovered two pairs of jeans, two bright green inkwells, and two scented candles ("What would I ever USE that for, anyway?" he shouted). Emily let him open all the gifts until he gave up, and rolled her eyes.

Albus got another package of Self-Inking quills from his brother, who was obviously too lazy to buy much else for him. His mum and dad collectively sent him books, one titled _The Expansive Guide to Self-Organizing_ and the other… well.

"Er, Rose?" said Albus. "You sure this isn't for you from dad?"

She glanced at the heavy tome he was holding, and shook her head. She held up another book on Defense against the Dark Arts.

"I already got my present from Uncle Harry," said Rose. "Let me see."

The book was titled in Old English, and was apparently rebound with a leather cover that was worn with use. The pages were covered with lacquer or some strange laminating tool, to prevent it from falling apart. It was that old, with corners missing here and there.

"Weardas of Scinncræft?" read Rose. "Wow, I don't even know what that means. Is the rest of the book like this?"

Albus flipped through the book. He shook his head.

"It's normal English otherwise…" he said, frowning. "Why'd my dad send me this?"

Rose huffed and took the book from him with a light groan from the weight. She sat on the floor, sifting through the pages, skimming the words. A look of pure wonder and delight crept into her face, as the pages turned faster.

"…Al," she said. "This is entirely about the Guardians."

* * *

The four took turns reading the book. The language was exceedingly dense, and no one except Rose could stand to struggle with it for more than 30 minutes. By the end of 3 months, they were only through the first two chapters. And all that it told them was how hard the author had to work in order to gather information about them, and at most it dealt with rumors and legends of some super-talented wizards and witches back in the day. Altogether, it was disappointing. Albus still wondered why his father had sent it to him, and finally came to the conclusion that he realized Albus knew the most about Professor Dumbledore and wanted him to know more about who he was dealing with.

"Did you know they're said to live in Antarctica?" scribbled Emily on a note, and passed it to Albus.

It was the middle of history class, and she was obviously taking a risk to do this. But they were all driven with the same cause: to find out more about the Guardians. It was, to say the least, fascinating.

Albus stared at the note for a moment before scribbling back:

"There's no way. Fawkes is there. Can phoenixes even live in Antarctica?"

She shrugged, and nonchalantly pushed the note into her textbook. Her eyes faced forward, and her hand moved madly to take down notes. She was way too good at this.

"Mr. Potter?"

Albus snapped back to reality. He felt a pair of green eyes boring into him, and faced her squarely.

"I'd like it if you stopped daydreaming unless it was about centaurs and their tribes."

Albus nodded, inwardly smiling that she couldn't read his thoughts.

* * *

"Antarctica?" said Eliot, scrunching up his face. "No way."

Emily sighed.

"I already heard that one from Al."

Rose huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, why not? Fawkes can live anywhere," said Rose. "And Eliot already told us that the access thing is about her homeland. So what's better than the continent without people?"

Albus shook his head.

"No. There are people."

Three pairs of incredulous eyes turned to face him. He awkwardly looked back at them, startled.

"What, you didn't know that Muggles go there for research?"

Emily and Eliot looked at each other and then hit their foreheads simultaneously.

"Whatever. It's not like it matters," said Rose. "Muggles can't go there. It's obvious."

Al shrugged.

"I dunno. Grandpa says there's a lot of Muggles that know about wizards now. And didn't Aunt Hermione complain about her staff being taken for Ministry of Muggle Relations or something? There's an over usage of _Obliviate_, I hear."

Rose shook her head vigorously.

"Still. That place is guarded by the most powerful wizards in history. It's impossible."

Eliot scoffed.

"Sounds a lot like what Professor Dumbledore would say."

Rose glared at him. Before another fight could break out, Albus stopped her. He heard footsteps in the quiet library, and it was unnecessary to talk so loud when there were other people that might hear. They waited for another sound, and were taken aback when they heard an entirely different sound.

A tinkling laughter sounded somewhere among the shelves.

"Yes, it DOES sound like something I would say, doesn't it Mr. Zenner?"


	13. Albus Severus Potter, No Longer a First

**Sorry that I haven't been updating for a while. I meant to, but then my computer broke completely. Good thing I backed this story up on Dropbox.**

* * *

Emily looked like she was about to cry. Albus wasn't surprised, since she was never the type to get in trouble. He kind of felt bad for her, and more so because he knew it was really him that landed her in this mess. Rose took it stoically, resigned to her fate. Eliot was… being Eliot. He had a frown on, upset at himself for speaking so loudly. Not that it would've mattered, of course. All of their lips were blue, and Emily was softly shivering.

They were seated in Professor Dumbledore's office, which was as cold as the rumors had told. It was a refrigerator in there, with frost forming on the windows even with the onset of spring. Unlike the relatively comfortable weather of the rest of the castle, it was almost as if her office was completely immune to the comforts that Hogwarts' magic provided. And being mere humans, the four students couldn't sit as relaxed as the Professor.

"To think your father would send you this book…" she said as she shook her head. "Mr. Potter, I trust that your father rarely listens to authority?"

He shook his head. Albus knew his father was famous for breaking protocol, and being daring in all situations. Harry Potter had lived through a lot. Albus tried to speak, but his teeth chattered before any sounds came out of his throat.

She seemed to notice the chill for the first time. Her face lit up with realization, and she waved her pale hand across the air in the room. It instantly turned warm, as if they were seated in front of a fireplace. Emily visibly relaxed, letting go of her own arms that she was clutching with cold moments before.

"I apologize," said the Professor. "I forgot that you would dislike the cold."

Eliot eyed her suspiciously, as if he doubted that she really forgot. Rose shook her head at him, warning him not to complain. And, as always, he was Eliot.

"Does that mean you really do come from Antarctica?"

Professor Dumbledore's expressionless face shifted into one of darkness.

"You really do know too much," she quietly whispered under her breath.

Albus felt the chill return to his bones, but for completely different reasons. His mouth went dry with fear. He never thought she could be… so lethal. But the scent of a murderous intent was pervading the air. Was he the only one that felt this?

Professor Dumbledore turned to him, giving him a strange look. Albus hastily ripped his gaze away from her, toward his friends. They were impassive, behaving normally. Well, as normal as being stuck in a room with a Guardian could.

"…Mr. and Miss Zenner. Miss Weasley. Please exit the room," said Professor Dumbledore abruptly.

The three instantly focused on Albus, a worried expression enveloping each of their faces. Albus licked his lips nervously, and motioned with his head to make them go. When the door was securely closed behind them, the Professor turned to Albus. She ran her hand down the doorframe.

"I should have imperturbed the door when your father came, Mr. Potter," she murmured. "Now we will not be disturbed."

He nodded. So many questions… and where to begin?

As if detecting his overwhelming curiosity, she laughed.

"You have a talent, Mr. Potter," said she. "Significantly different from your father's, and yet potent on its own."

Albus was startled. This was unexpected. He stared at her confusedly.

"You sensed my change. Only very rarely does a human detect my changes in mood. Perhaps that is why you are so unafraid of me?"

The quiet tone of her voice was unbearable. He couldn't stand the coldness of it, how she managed to make him feel like a miserable nothing with just her voice. Now Albus understood. He was the only one that saw through her mask of indifference. Others couldn't sense it unless she lost her temper, like that day she had with his father.

"Very well, then," she said, resigned. The tone has shifted again, to one devoid of any emotion except for that edge of bitterness that always decorated her speech. "I will confide in you. I have none to trust here anyway."

Albus was silent. Really?

"You are young. And so much the better," she laughed again. "We may be centuries apart in age, but I feel that you will grow to be one valued among your kind."

He muttered a thanks. He didn't really know what to think of any of this. Maybe it was really just a mess, and he was the stupid cat that curiosity killed. Nonetheless, he stood up to his full height (which only got up to her neck at best, since she still had the disguise on) and vigorously nodded his head.

"I'll help in any way I can," said Albus.

She smiled at him. Were her irises becoming a darker shade of green?

"I refused to help your father. But perhaps I should be thinking over my decision…" a melancholy smile danced at her lips. "Fawkes tells me they draw ever nearer to my home. Fawkes… has become my familiar, of a sort. Like your owls."

"Who's 'they'?" asked Albus, already guessing the answer. "The Muggle scientists?"

Her pupils briefly shook, and the circlet made a soft sound as it rustled along her forehead.

"Yes," she answered. "But not necessarily Muggles. There is a collaboration of a sort; it seems, between Muggles and wizards. I know next to nothing about it. Like I said, I refused to help Harry Potter and the Ministry."

They were silent. When Albus gathered enough of his brain to look at her again, she was back to her normal self, the small girl that she originally is. She looked… sad.

"Why are you telling me this, Professor?" he blurted out. "Why not just talk to my dad?"

"You have my cousin's name, and that is my personal reason. He was the only human I trusted," was her answer. "The Magic entrusted to me tells me you are the right person to trust. But I am only a Guardian, a channel of the Magic. I do not know why it is you."

* * *

Albus sat silently, even though Eliot was getting more and more frustrated with him. He had nothing to say. No, he had plenty to say, but none that he WANTED to say. Something about that conversation felt sacred to him. Not to mention the fact that she told him he was gifted with something… He stoically ignored Eliot and commenced to do his homework. Rose and Emily had given up on getting him to talk a long time ago.

"Rose," said Albus as he ran the conversation with the Professor over again in his mind for the millionth time that day. "What's the Magic that the Professor keeps talking about?"

She dipped her quill in the inkwell, and answered as her quill ran down the page with astounding speed.

"Er, I think it's the legendary source of all magic in the world. Something like that. Our wands are supposed to be channeling this power, and spells are like the keys to convert the power into a specific result. It was in that book Uncle Harry gave to you."

Albus pondered this for a moment.

"Where do you think the Magic is…?" he murmured, half to himself and half to his friends.

Emily paused in her reading. She looked up from it with a slightly apprehensive face.

"You don't think…?"

Albus nodded, finally understanding the full story. Well, part of the full story, anyway: the reason for Professor Dumbledore's concern.

"It's in Antarctica. The Home of the Guardians. And Muggles and wizards are trying to break into it."

* * *

There was barely any time left before the year ended. Professor Dumbledore was just as enigmatic as she always was, after that one private audience in her office. She didn't try to ignore Albus any more than she did with other students, but that's what he felt like: another normal student. It was almost as if that comment he got from her before was only a dream.

'The Magic entrusted to me tells me you are the right person to trust.'

It still rang in his head constantly, giving him a false sense of hope along with a vain sense of pride. Yet, he finally felt the responsibility he had to face; before, it was really some sort of a detective novel that he was taking part in. It was like a game that he had to figure out. Now, there was an urgency and heaviness to it that he couldn't describe. Simply having the knowledge weighed him down more. And if he felt this way, how would his father be feeling?

Albus stumbled out of the exam room, exhausted. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in ages. He could see that Rose and Emily were getting concerned, and suspected that Rose had secretly written a letter to his mum. His only real consolation was Eliot; the lazy moron still acted normally. Albus appreciated that more than the pity that his cousin gave to him.

"Blimey, I don't think I answered half the questions on that exam," complained Eliot.

Albus chuckled and agreed. The Transfiguration exam was long and arduous, and he probably barely passed. Eliot, for all his complaints, was up all night studying with his sister, so he should be fine.

"Forget it. You passed the actual spell-casting part with flying colors, didn't you?" accused Albus.

Eliot sheepishly grinned. He nodded, and patted Albus on the back.

"You'll be fine, Al. You're your dad's son, aren't you?"

Albus grumbled.

"Don't tell me the same thing Professor Slughorn does. It's creepy."

Eliot made a face at Albus. Albus laughed loudly at Eliot's expression, already missing the perpetually jolly twin. He'd have to beg his dad for an owl other than Gwydion, so that he could send the twins letters.

"Our mum's going to pass out every time she walks into our room if we get an owl," said Eliot once. "She's not good with the whole wizardry stuff."

Emily agreed.

"Dad thinks it'll be much more interesting once we can actually show him magic, but otherwise he's indifferent about it."

When he heard that, Albus wished the rest of the world was that indifferent. Then there would be no problem with his father or Professor Dumbledore. He had a feeling the year went by much too fast for him to grasp the gravity of what he landed himself in.

As he ran toward his mother and sister on the Platform alongside his brother, he realized he was much different from the Albus that left worrying about his Dorm House.


	14. The Unraveling

**Wow, it's been WAYYY too long since I uploaded a chapter. But have no fear, I will continue it. ^^  
**

* * *

His father's birthday was always a large occasion. Countless people came, so that his parents spent ours charming all the rooms to enlarge so that people would have room to stand. They copied cup after cup to provide enough for all the guests. As much as it was a tiring event for them, Albus knew that his parents relished the occasion to see all the Weasley clan and their families. Old classmates of his father and mother came, as did most of the Ministry (or so it seemed) and all of his mother's former teammates. Lily twirled around in her dress, adored and loving the attention she got. James stuck himself to the Ministry members and the Quidditch players, always talking, talking, talking. Albus sat wordlessly in a corner, hoping no one would notice him other than Rose. He had invited Emily and Eliot by Muggle mail, but much too late to give them a chance to RSVP. He sighed, munching on a piece of cake that used to be a part of some larger cake that was floating around the room. Literally floating around the room.

"Al!" squealed some high female voice. "It's so good to see you!"

Albus' head snapped up, thinking that he heard wrong. But no, it was actually the Zenner twins that faced him. Emily gathered him into a hug, which he awkwardly accepted. This wasn't the typical Emily, but then again they hadn't spoken a word to each other over the past two months. Eliot grinned at him, looking uncomfortable in his suit. Albus inwardly groaned; he forgot to tell them to dress in robes like normal people.

"How've you been, Al? Haven't heard from you in forever," said Eliot after Emily was done squealing. "Any luck?"

Albus was confused. Luck? With what? Eliot winked, then mouthed something. Albus squinted, as if that would help him figure out Eliot was saying. They were interrupted by Emily again, who was carrying a plate of cake and towing someone along.

"Eliot! I found Rose!" she said, still unnecessarily hyper.

"Al! I've been looking for you the whole time," said Rose reproachfully. "I needed someone to help me out in this place. It becomes a mansion on this day, every year. It took me ages to find a bathroom."

Rose and Eliot appraised each other, smiling. The force of rivalry between them subsided, evidently because they were both glad to see each other. Emily's face brightened even more, and she sat next to Albus with a flourish. The clamor of people around them prevented the four from being heard, but she spoke in a low voice.

"Did you read the news?"

Albus nodded gravely. More Muggles had died over the past month or so, upsetting him. He suddenly realized what Eliot was mouthing to him before: Dumbledore. Professor Evelyn Dumbledore. Albus looked toward Eliot, who was nonchalantly whistling next to a window. Albus opened his mouth to speak to his friend when Eliot's tune stopped midway through a note. Eliot's warm brown eyes flashed, an unreadable emotion covering his face.

Albus felt a bone-seeping chill the moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled James over the subdued conversations that added up to being a din, since there were so many people.

Albus half wanted to run there to get the door himself, and half wanted to hide in a corner. The irrational feeling held him frozen in place, worrying Emily and Rose. Eliot, who must have understood, nodded to Albus with a pale face.

"Mr. James Potter. I see I came to the right place."

All conversations died out. Each and every individual craned their necks to stare at the new guest, many of their faces frozen in fear and interest.

"Professor… Professor Dumbledore," stammered James, who stood dumbfounded with the door open.

The Guardian smiled. No one else seemed to notice that she gave off a ridiculous chill from her. Albus shivered, not understanding why he recognized her emotions. He could tell that she was agitated, furious, and yet mind-numbingly calm. Her façade was so excellently in place that they only stared at her enchanting smile rather than flinch away from the cold.

The crowd parted, and the Potters came out from the throng to welcome her. Ginny looked shocked to see her, but Harry's face only held slight confusion.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Potter," said Professor Dumbledore, before either of the Potters could speak. "Here is my gift to you. I never understood mortal obsession with birthdays, but the least I can do is congratulate you."

Harry accepted it with thanks, which few people heard. Albus was still frozen in his seat, watching the scene.

"Now, Mr. Potter," said the Professor in a quiet tone, always same. "May I borrow your younger son?"

Albus' mother uttered a cry. Her eyes darted back and forth among the guests, seeking out her son. Albus felt his stomach sink, but curiosity forced him to go forward. Normally, he was the sole person that was unfazed by the fear that seemed to envelope everyone else that was around Professor Dumbledore. Now, he was just as afraid.

"How are you, Professor?" asked Albus, smiling as nonchalantly as he could.

He vaguely felt his hands tremble. The chill rolling off of the imposing Professor increased the nearer he got to her.

She blinked, and continued to smile at him. Ginny's breath caught, as if the smile was predatory.

"You of all people should know, Albus," said the Professor, cryptically to everyone else, but clear to Albus. He was, after all, the only one that could see through her.

Albus felt his father's gaze pinned to him, unsaid questions lingering heavily in the air.  
"Yes, but I don't know the reason why," said Albus, giving up on finding a better answer.

He and his father exchanged uneasy glances. Perhaps his father understood just as well…

"Ah, well then. I will tell you," said the Professor, ignoring the growing uncertainty in the crowd. "Will you come with me?"

"Just a moment, Lady Evelyn," said Harry Potter, laying a hand on Albus' shoulder. "I'm his father. I need to know where you're taking him."

She looked up from Albus' face into Harry's. Her current height matched his, her ethereal green eyes boring into his scar on his forehead. Albus saw a shadow of weariness overtake her before it left.

"To Hogwarts. Will that be reasonable?" said she, not blinking even once.

Harry understood that she wouldn't tell him. But he had no excuse to make Albus stay. And to ignore her requests were hard… He eyed his child, who looked so much like himself. Utter silence continued.

Harry nodded, much to Ginny's horror. She started to protest, but his expression held her in place. Professor Dumbledore waved a hand to Albus, who approached her and stayed by her side.

"Oh, and Eliot and Emily… I must ask you to come with me as well," the Professor added.

The twins shuffled forward, far more scared of her than Albus ever was. Albus frowned, wondering why she needed them to come along. She smiled at them as well, the smile never reaching her eyes. She took a hold of Eliot, with Emily clutching at his elbow. She laid her other hand on Albus' head, only possible because of her fake height at the moment. With that, Albus' vision shifted to whirlpools of color and form, and he realized that they were Apparating. He vaguely wondered how furious Rose would be at being left out.

* * *

The three second-years-to-be were heaving on the sidewalk, recovering from retching only moments before. The Professor patiently waited for them, but Albus could feel her growing irritation. New emotions were there now, something he couldn't quite define… sorrow and pity? But why would she be feeling those? Albus stretched, swallowing back more bile from his throat. He faced the immobile Guardian, still curious. She watched the twins, and then stalked away toward a normal-looking house. Eliot wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and looked around with confusion.

"Em, Emily…" he murmured. "This is…"

She swallowed with a grimace, and looked around like Eliot.

"I would suggest you come here," said the Professor, her voice ringing out clearly over the street. Albus shrugged at the twins, and followed her. The twins followed behind, teetering about something.

The Professor was standing in front of the house, looking ominously at it. Albus stood next to her, gazing at the house with her. He heard Emily's audible gasp behind him, and turned around.

Eliot looked stricken.

"I would ask that the twins stay outside until Albus comes to get you," said Professor Dumbledore.

She walked straight in, Albus following her still.

The house was silent. There was the hum of electronics in the room, instantly letting Albus know that this was the house of Muggles. A clock ticked in the background, adding to the ominous gloom of the house. Professor strode in as if she was perfectly aware of where everything was. Albus blindly groped his way around, bumping into furniture here and there.

"Professor, what's going on here…?" Albus began to say, when he found the answer without her answering her.

Two figures lay sprawled out on the floor behind the couch. Their eyes were wide open, a perpetual frozen look of surprise on their face. They were obviously a couple, a woman and a man. The woman's hair was spread across the floor, the warm caramel color of it matching her eyes. The man's eyes were a familiar brown shade, his hair the same.

Albus murmured a low _"Lumos_", only to make sure what he already suspected.

"No," said a voice behind him.

The twins were there, disobeying the Professor's request. They held hands like little children, tears already trickling down Emily's face.

"Dad…" cried Emily between sobs.

Eliot echoed her disbelief and sorrow, murmuring "Mum…"

Albus had no words to say. He felt numb, and only felt the cold, empty loneliness that Professor Dumbledore emitted from next to him.

* * *

"Why did you bring me there?!" shouted Albus.

He lost fear for her a long time ago. Albus and the Professor stood outside the home, leaving the twins to grieve inside.

"I do not understand why you are angry," she said. "You wanted to help me, and I wanted your help. This is how you can help me."

Albus felt tears on his face. His friends were in there, broken over their dead parents, and she wanted help? Her voice was even, as always. If he hadn't felt the sorrow she felt for them earlier, he would've called her demon.

"How? What… what could I do?" Albus muttered, angry and ashamed to be crying.

"Someone knew that the Zenner twins were wizards. The murderer sought their parents out and killed them with the Death Curse."

"And?"

"You need to console them and make them remember who has tried to become close to their parents."

"No," answered Albus.

The Professor lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Forgive me if you are concerned about my lack of emotion. But I have lived through centuries, watching people I cared for die one by one. Albus Dumbledore was my last connection to your world, and the human emotions that come with it. I cannot feel much, even I wanted to."

"I feel it. I feel your pity for them," spat Albus. "You're not the intimidating person everyone thinks you are. Why are you hiding yourself?"

She was silent.

"Tell me, Professor. Who made you this way?"

The Professor looked away. The green pupils of her eyes shook. Albus could tell that she inwardly flinched. Her jaw hardened, but she nonetheless spoke one word:

"Voldemort."


	15. Dealing with Losses

The events on his father's birthday played back in his mind over and over again. A day of celebration, gone horribly wrong… Albus vowed to find whoever had killed his friends' parents, and bring them to justice. Now Albus would be forever torn between two things on this day: the happy birthday of his father, and yet the day that the Zenners died. It was unbearable. Albus wanted to cry with his head between his hands, loudly and uncontrollably. He wanted to cry for Eliot and Emily, and he wanted to cry for…

He wanted to cry for Professor Dumbledore.

'Tell me, Professor. Who made you this way?'

'Voldemort.'

'…What?'

'That is enough, Mr. Potter. I will bring you home. Please console Mr. and Miss Zenner however you can.'

'Professor, this isn't something you can just keep hidden.'

'Yet I have done it for 30 years. I can continue to do so.'

'Professor…'

'I have troubled you far too much. You have heard my request. Now I leave it up to you to act however you choose.'

'What did He do to you, Professor?'

'Your father will be waiting for you.'

Albus couldn't face his parents and trust himself to not break down. Yet he did, and he kept up an excellent façade just as Professor Dumbledore had. He only confided in Rose, and even then he didn't cry. He merely hugged his shocked cousin as she began to weep, and he softly patted her on the back.

His second year in Hogwarts began this way.

* * *

He stared at the empty spots at the Gryffindor table, where Eliot and Emily should've been. The two were nowhere to be seen, all throughout the Opening Ceremony and through the Sorting Hat's song. Rose must've felt the empty places as well, because she mournfully picked at her food. Albus thought he saw a teardrop fall on her plate, covered with miniscule crumbs of bread that she'd barely eaten. He could only pat her on the back once more.

"I have unfortunate news to convey," said Professor Sprout after her welcoming speech.

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was energetic and bright as always, something that made Albus angry. He knew that most of these people didn't know about the Zenners, but he was angry at them for not knowing. He was angry at them for not realizing that someone died a wrongful death. He was angry at them for being so carefree when his two best friends were probably suffering.

"There have been a series of deaths related to the wizarding community, seemingly due to wizards," continued Professor Sprout. "Two of our students have experienced this, and will be back to Hogwarts only after the funeral of their relations."

A general murmur spread throughout the Hall. Albus could hear the nearby Hufflepuff table teeter amongst them as to whose relations had died. Albus clenched his fist, upset but unable to show it. Rose tightly held him down, her face slightly wet from her tears. She shook her head at her cousin, willing him to stay still. He acquiesced, relaxing. His eyebrows were still knotted into a furious frown, and so he faced his plate below his head and angrily stared at the smooth golden coating that reflected his face back to him. Professor Sprout, on her podium, waited for her students to stay quiet.

"I must ask that everyone be alert. The Ministry is hard at work, trying to apprehend these murderers. Until then, I will assure you that Hogwarts and its inhabitants are safe. Please, do warn your family members to stay aware of their surroundings," said the Professor, finishing with a tightly pursed mouth, betraying her concern.

Albus looked up to the staff table, looking for Professor Dumbledore. There she sat, demure in with her impassive face and neat clothing. Albus saw with surprise that she was garbed snow-white, giving her even more of an ethereal look. She turned her gaze to him as well, exchanging glances with Albus. She gave him a brief nod, and then turned back to Professor Sprout.

Albus prayed that he would be able to help her.

* * *

"It is, of course, a shame," said Professor Slughorn. "I do wish the best to the twins… I hear they will be here next week, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley?"

Albus nodded. He wanted to get up and seize Professor Slughorn by the collar. A shame? Was that all that the Professor could say? If he was going to be so demeaning, then the least he could have done is not say anything at all.

Professors Wyndmore and Halcyon merely looked stern, and did not mention anything to the class. Professor Wyndmore held Albus and Rose back after class, fidgeting uncomfortably. He took out a small parcel from his desk, and held it out to them.

"It's a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. I've specially gotten a pack without any of the nasty stuff—you know, no grass or dung or any of that. If you can, will you give it to the twins? When they come back, of course…it's, er, for cheering up purposes."

Albus silently took the bag, immensely thankful to Professor Wyndmore. Although he was a young teacher, he was prematurely going grey. It gave him a sagely air, and he was perpetually made fun of by the students with endless amounts of elderly jokes. But the awkward, childish smile that he gave Albus and Rose was enough to convince them of his youth. They all knew that the bag would do nothing to ease the twins' pain, but Rose beamed at him for the first time in days. Professor Wyndmore nodded at his students and shooed them out of his classroom.

Professor Halcyon approached them after class, her usual cold face intact. She brushed back her spectacular blond hair, and waited for a second before opening her mouth to speak.

"Tell them…" said the Professor, before she paused. "Tell them they're not responsible for any of the homework they missed."

That was Professor Halcyon's way of expressing sorrow and pity; Albus and Rose nodded to her, aware of that fact. She glanced at the empty seats next to them, and hastily walked away.  


* * *

Professor Dumbledore, clothed entirely in white, looked more like a saint than a person. She normally looked at least like a human being, other than the ears and the odd accessories. Now, without her black robes, she was a demi-god, queenly and regal.

The Professor turned to the board for the first time, and picked up the chalk with her hand. Albus was surprised more by this rather than the clothing. She always stood solidly by the desk, explaining on while the chalk behind her floated to write down her every word. The Ravenclaws eyed her strangely, surprised. Rose, Roy, Edward, and other Gryffindors sat their seats, waiting for someone to ask. The task, as usual, fell to Albus. He raised his hand and asked both about the clothes and the chalk, earning another impassive look from the Professor.

"My clan grieves in white clothing rather than black," was her simple answer. "And we respect the dead by leaving the Magic behind for the day."

The class went silent at her answer. She looked down to the floor briefly as if to hide her face, and continued her lecture.

* * *

The twins were back a week later, their faces gaunt and pale. Eliot's face was set in stone, while Emily constantly looked like she wanted to sit and sleep. Albus, Edward and Roy greeted Eliot warmly, patting him on the back and helping him with his suitcase. Albus held the enormous bag, and momentarily swayed under its weight. Surprised, he looked to his best friend for an explanation. Eliot ignored him, tiredly sitting on his bed with an expressionless face. He reached out with a hand and brushed the pillow silently, speaking only when directly asked a question. Eliot Zenner, the lazy and loud bum from only a year ago, was nowhere to be seen. The tragedy had left behind a broken boy, with dark circles under his eyes.

Albus wordlessly handed him the bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from Professor Wyndmore. Seated at the edge of his bed, Eliot looked up at his friend with his empty face and took the bag. Roy and Edward watched wordlessly, unhappy at seeing their jolly roommate so… devoid of any feeling. Eliot fingered the bag, making a clacking sound with the beans. Then he stood up.

His straight face slowly contorted; his mouth hardening and the lines around his eyes creasing. Small tears formed at the edges, and he bit the inside of his cheeks. Albus gave him a hug.

* * *

"We're staying in Hogwarts," said the twins simultaneously.

"Don't you have relatives?" asked Rose.

Emily's fingers tightened around the cup of hot chocolate Rose made for her. Rose had sent for packs of hot chocolate from her grandfather, knowing Emily's fondness for them. Although Rose clearly preferred butterbeer, she had an entire box sitting under her bed solely for Emily's sake.

"Professor Dumbledore offered to talk to Professor Sprout if we wanted to stay. Get us a separate room and all that," said Emily.

"But why wouldn't you stay with your aunt and uncle or something?" asked Rose again, more incredulous.

Eliot glanced at Emily, an ugly expression forming on his face.

"We can't stand the… pity," spat out Eliot, his voice shaking. "I don't want to deal with it. At least Professor Dumbledore acts normally."

Rose still couldn't understand. Albus, although he was part of a large family just as much as Rose was, thought he could maybe comprehend. If they lived with someone that truly grieved for their parents as much as they did, then they would never be able to forget it or even move past it. For their relatives, Emily and Eliot would be constant reminders of the Zenners' death; for the twins, they would remind themselves that nothing was normal from the abnormal behavior of their relatives. Professor Dumbledore, even with all her intimidating airs, was neutral to everyone and sentimental to the least. Just who the twins needed.

"So that's why your suitcase was so heavy," muttered Albus.

Eliot nodded, biting his lip nervously. Next to him, Emily did the same unconsciously. At this, Albus burst out laughing. His throat was hoarse from the strange sound, but at least it was a genuine laugh.

The twins and Rose looked at him, thoroughly confused.

"Nothing. It's just that you guys are twins to the core," replied Albus. "At least you guys have each other. And us, if it's any consolation."

"It is," said Emily softly, smiling shyly at Albus and Rose.


	16. Rose vs Eliot, and Rose's Win

**So the title's a complete misnomer-- Rose doesn't actually win anything like Eliot did. She was just right the whole time. Which gives you a hint as to who is the mysterious man that was next to Evelyn Dumbledore was... And I apologize if these recent chapters seem like filler. There will be something interesting soon, I just haven't quite wrapped my mind around as to what. I'm in the process of making the whole elaborate past of Evelyn. So bear with me here. And as always, REVIEW! Thanks to Alyss'sHeart and bella2themax for reviews. ^^**

* * *

"No one? No one at all?" repeated Albus, frowning.

The twins shook their heads. Albus was dismayed, to say the least: he had resolved upon helping Professor Dumbledore, and yet here he was, with absolutely zero leads. He had been badgering them to remember if anyone tried to approach their family recently about the twins themselves.

"How can I remember something that isn't true?" asked Eliot, annoyed after Albus' insistent questioning.

Eliot bit his lip, looking away after he yelled at Albus. Blinking several times with an angry expression, he apologized quickly for his temper. Albus, surprised at Eliot's apology, stammered out that it was fine. Eliot looked back at him with a painful face, which told Albus to stop.

"…Stop reminding me," was all Eliot said before he dashed out of the Common Room.

* * *

Albus sighed heavily. The next day, he explained to Rose, Eliot and Emily about Professor Dumbledore's theory that someone is intentionally approaching wizards to try and gain information, taking out the part that it was her theory. Something told him that she disliked her name being thrown around. And he was almost like her agent, if anything. He still didn't know why she trusted him so much, a mere second-year without even remarkable magical skill.

"So I'm sorry if I'm being obnoxious. But you see why it's important, don't you?" concluded Albus.

Emily instantly looked scared. Her large brown eyes shook, and she looked to Eliot for help. Her twin silently patted her back. Rose sat with her arms crossed, scowling.

"This is terrible. It's like someone's aiming for wizards… and especially Muggle-born ones, like Eliot and Emily. They're the ones most unable to defend themselves against wizards," said Rose, unhappy.

"But if there are Muggles also in that group, why would they… And I understand wizards going after the Magic, but…" said Emily, when she trailed off.

"CAN Muggles get magic? Can people just use magic anywhere and everywhere without wands or rules if they get to the Magic that Professor Dumbledore's guarding?" asked Eliot, voicing everyone's thoughts.

All four went dead silent, pondering his words.

Eliot growled, scratching his head. He threw down the cushion, and left the Common Room to head to his dormitory.

"Eliot!" yelled Emily.

"G'night. I'm sick and tired of this whole thing. I don't even care anymore," muttered Eliot, stalking off.

Emily looked after her twin, and murmuring a quick "Sorry," ran up after him.

Rose met Albus' eyes and sighed.

"It's too soon to hope for the old Eliot, anyway," said Rose.

* * *

"Er, so, the Mandrake…" said Professor Longbottom, stuttering slightly. "Well, I'm sure you've heard from most of your parents about the whole petrifying incident more than 20 years ago… I mean, not petrifying as in scary, the actual petrifying basilisk and all that… That is to say, er…"

"We get it, Professor," said Rose graciously.

Professor Longbottom gave Rose a thankful smile, and proceeded to hand out earmuffs. Emily handed Albus a fuzzy pink one, to which Albus looked up with a distasteful grimace. She gave him a tiny smile, finding his expression funny.

"Thanks," Albus replied reluctantly, hesitating before he put it on.

"The Mandrake Restorative Drought…" Professor Longbottom went on. "Now, Al, did you steal Ms. Zenner's earmuffs?"

The students around him snickered. Even Eliot, with his constant mood swings and bad temper, grinned at Albus. As much as Albus appreciated Eliot and Emily smiling, he scowled and shook his head.

"Well, I didn't know you liked… such things," said the Professor, before he went back to his explanation.

Rose patted her cousin on the back, whispering.

"You look nice in pink."

Albus' scowl deepened, but he grinned back when he saw the twins laughing.

"Let's just say I know."

* * *

The four walked into Professor Dumbledore's classroom, expecting to find the Guardian by her desk, tall and regal as always. However, the room was empty, with a warm draft circulating through the room. A fire was even lit in the corner, crackling loudly and lighting up the room with a blaze never before found in her classroom.

"Ah, here you are!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "I was bored to death waiting for you all, turns out Lady Evelyn has almost no classes in the morning… rather a night person, isn't she?"

"Uncle Bill!" shouted Rose. "Why in the world are you here?"

The red-haired man chuckled at his niece. He didn't have the ponytail or the earring anymore (after all, he was in his early 40s), but he sported a neatly trimmed hairstyle. The scars on his face had faded somewhat after years of care by Fleur, but still stood out in stark contrast to his good looks and easy smile.

"The only person alive on record that got O. in this class other than your mother is me, so they had to get me as a substitute for today," said Bill Weasley to Rose. "I don't know what Lady Evelyn's been teaching you all, so care to inform me?"

Albus had a strange feeling knotted in his stomach. Not seeing the Professor somehow doused his enthusiasm for the class, which turned out to be a favorite with many students. Uncle Bill was certainly an interesting person, (and an exceedingly lax professor, at that) but the class lacked a presence, a serenity that made it a special place in the castle. He missed even the cold that was infused with the room. The rest of the class seemed to feel the same, and even the Ravenclaws were barely listening. Not that Uncle Bill was really teaching.

"So the Chinese wizards, eh?" said Bill Weasley. "Frankly I don't know much about them. They got lucky and invented paper. I hear that was a wizard…"

And so the class passed. Eliot was twirling his pen the entire time, and Rose was doing her homework from other classes. Attempting to stop Uncle Bill's lazy ranting, Albus raised his hand. He doubted Uncle Bill knew where she was, so he asked another question.

"Why does everyone call her 'Lady' Evelyn?"

"Huh. Good question," said Uncle Bill thoughtfully.

Everyone instantly focused, like always when anyone talked about her outside of class. She was still James' popular story subject, as well as the main focus of gossip everywhere else in the castle. Professor Dumbledore herself didn't seem to care in the least.

"I'm not really sure. But she was… from what I hear, anyway… married to an English noble."

* * *

"I bet you it's not true," said Eliot.

"'Course it's not true," agreed Rose.

The four were huddled around _Weardas of Scinncræft_ in the library, searching for anything related to Professor Dumbledore. Assuming it would be in the back, they were reading every page for a familiar name.

Bill Weasley's declaration had set everyone in the castle interested. The rumor spread like wildfire through dry grass, becoming the subject of every question asked in class and the topic of all conversations in the Great Hall.

"Good to see you guys agreeing with each other for once," commented Albus. "I wish it's about something less trivial."

"How is this trivial? We might have been taught by a real English LADY!" exclaimed Eliot.

"You just said it's not true. Well she's not English, whichever way you look at her," retorted Emily.

"I wonder where she is…" muttered Albus.

"Al, do you not care at ALL?" asked Rose and Eliot in unison.

Emily rolled her eyes at her brother and friend, and then shrugged.

"I don't care. It's her private life," said Emily. "Although it surprises me that she could have been married, but I guess it's not so surprising if you consider her age."

"Maybe it's that man that came with her to Hogwarts? You know, the one that Hagrid saw," said Rose, her eyes bright.

"I doubt it. Hagrid said he looked like one of her kind. What kind of English noble would look like a Guardian?"

"One that is a Guardian, of course," came a reply from the bookshelves. "I can always find you in here, can't I?"

The four gasped, and turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing by the shelves. She had a light smile on her face, as if amused. Albus was sure she was smirking at them from the inside for believing Uncle Bill.

"Why can't we be English nobles?" said the Professor, her musical voice quiet.

Her façade was on excellently once again. Something was bothering her; Albus could tell from a slight breeze that she gave off. It was really amazing how she could stand to smile so perfectly and seem so harmless.

"Well… well, how would you hide yourselves?" stammered Eliot.

At this, the Professor broke out into a trilling laugh. Her raven-black hair spilled out forward to cover her face and ears, as she bent over in laughter. When she looked back at them, Rose covered her mouth in shock. Albus, Eliot and Emily stared with wide eyes.

The Professor's face was perfectly that of a human's, without the pointed ears nor the ethereal look that she had. Her eyes were still deep green, with ages of depth behind them; but her eyelashes, brows, mouth, nose… something had all changed so that she looked completely normal and different from her original self. She smiled at them, and blinked once. Her eyes changed color into the icy blue Albus had seen on the first day.

"We are all Metamorphmagi, and Animagi, and everything else you can possibly think of," said the Professor. "After all, those are all Magical forms, are they not?"

Rose stared with a frozen face, until she started to giggle.

"Were you, by any chance, ever a black owl with green eyes in the night?"


	17. A Family Affair

**Finally got it all figured out. Aren't you proud of me?**

* * *

The Professor smiled wryly. It was, really, very hard not to be impressed with Rose. Albus, as he gazed at the Professor, thought of the 6 thousand piece puzzle that his father, James, and himself did when he was younger. That was before Harry's endless library of Defense Against the Dark Arts books began to appeal to Albus, but he remembered how he used to inwardly smile to himself smugly whenever he managed to find the right piece to fit in the vast expanse of the puzzle. And that's exactly what Professor Dumbledore was to Albus; an elaborate puzzle that was impossible to figure out, because she had so many pieces to her that no one could fit all of them together. But then again… puzzles were always complete in the end, even if the 6 thousand piece one took his whole family a year or so.

"Miss Weasley, you are quite the observer," said the Professor.

The Professor's face returned to her normal elfish one, with the tapered ears and the mystical features. She fingered a worn binding on a bookshelf idly, and then smiled to herself.

"And since you are so apt at noticing things, would you care to help me find a certain book? It has been in Hogwarts even back when Hagrid was attending the school as a student… I cannot seem to locate it."

Rose jumped up at the request, glee and pride clearly written across her face. She shooed the twins and Albus away, telling them that she'll meet them in the Common Room with a wink.

* * *

"Bloody hell! We forgot to ask her why she wasn't in school," said Eliot, hitting himself on the forehead. "Although, Al, I must say, your uncle is my new role model."

Al laughed. He could completely see Eliot becoming like Uncle Bill in the very near future. Although, he hoped Eliot would avoid being scratched by a werewolf…

"She was at the Ministry!" squealed a familiar voice from behind Eliot.

Rose was standing behind the couch that he sat in, flushed and extremely pleased with herself. She ruffled Eliot's hair, earning a glare from him. Albus was glad to see him completely back to normal for the most part, despite the numerous sleepless nights Eliot spent. He had another thing to thank the Professor for: she made Eliot and Emily forget about their parents when she could.

"At the Ministry? What for?" asked Emily, eager to hear.

"I'm sure it was to meet the Kingsley Shacklebolt," whispered Rose, lest someone overhear. "There's something going on, most definitely."

Albus raised his eyebrows, but he looked down at the scroll he was holding to hide his skepticism. Nothing major could have happened, not now… he felt it somehow, a inner calm that would not be there had something occurred. It was inexplicable, and it was overall an uncomfortable feeling to be like a clairvoyant, but there was nothing yet. Unless, the Ministry was finally planning a defense against the nameless group that was invading the home of the Guardians…

"What was the book she was looking for, Rose?" asked Albus.

Rose's excitement faded slightly. She was puzzled by his question, but she told him what he needed to know.

"She was looking for a book of lineage for class. I'm sure it was for Godric Gryffindor… but since when did he have a family?"

* * *

Albus woke up to a strange sound in the middle of the night. It was pitch black, but he muttered a low "_Incendio_" and lit a candle. It was a miracle that a candle was in the right place and didn't set fire to all the papers around it, but it happened nonetheless when the sound stopped. Albus walked over to the window, rubbing his eyes drowsily. He cleared the window of frost by blowing on it, too lazy to light another fire with his wand. Nearby, Roy Blackwood stirred in his bed, unconsciously scratching his head. Albus thought it was Gwydion, the miserable owl, but was mortally startled by a tap on his shoulder from the back.

"Whoa, whoa!" said Eliot, standing directly behind him. "It's ok, Al. It's me."

Albus punched Eliot lightly in his chest, glaring at him. Eliot shrugged, and muttered an apology before looking out the window himself. Suddenly, a pair of bright green eyes popped into their vision, and they simultaneously screamed.

Ed fell out of his bed, and Roy's eyes flew open and he began to scream along with Albus and Eliot without even knowing the reason. The set of green eyes vanished as soon as they came at the sign of Ed and Roy waking up, and only then did Albus remember Rose's statement from that afternoon, about Professor Dumbledore in the form of a black owl in the night. He met Eliot's eyes, who must have realized the same thing. They uttered a low groan, as Roy frantically asked them what was wrong.

Albus brushed Roy's concerns to the side, and instead dashed into the Common Room. He opened the window wide, and whistled as loudly as he could in hopes that Professor Dumbledore would recognize him and come in. He made Eliot make sure to guard Ed and Roy so that they can't come out, and contemplated going to the girls' dormitory to get Emily and Rose until he remembered that he can't go into their room even if they could come into his.

The owl finally approached the window. She circled outside it, and only landed on the windowsill when Albus told her that Ed and Roy would not come out. She cooed, and Albus thought it was rather funny to see the regal professor in a bird's form. She glanced at him, and dropped a note on the floor before promptly flying away. Puzzled, Albus opened the crumpled note:

_Ask your father about a certain sword he found when he was your age. Do not tell him that I asked you to do so._

* * *

Seeing his father by the Floo Network was an odd experience for Albus. It was the first time that Albus saw him in that manner, but Harry insisted on talking to his son face to face. Well, somewhat face to face.

"Exactly what is this for?" asked Harry, irritated at Albus' vague answer to the same question for the past 10 minutes.

"Dad, I just heard it from some of the other kids and got curious," answered Albus lamely.

He knew it was a terrible excuse, but he wasn't James. Being adept at lying was not something that described Albus.

Harry Potter finally gave up.

"It's not MINE, per se. I can tell you that much. It's given to the heir of Gryffindor house when you need it. I just happened to be the last one to use it in… a very long time."

Albus really wondered how so many things can happen to one person, namely his father. There should be a limit to how many heroic episodes can happen for a single person.

"So… the basilisk was killed… with Gryffindor's sword?"

"I suppose you can say that. There was a lot of help from Fawkes."

There was a pattern here that Albus was missing. Gryffindor and Fawkes? They were both related to Professor Dumbledore in a way that Albus couldn't connect on his own. It seemed too much of a coincidence that the Professor was collecting information about Gryffindor, no matter the excuse that she gave to Rose.

"It comes out of the Sorting Hat. If you really want to know something, you're better off asking the Sorting Hat. But considering it's a magical phenomenon, I don't know if it'll be able to give you a satisfying explanation," said Harry, looking sideways and frowning at something that Albus couldn't see. "Wait, wait… this annoying scrap of paper… dash it all, Percy, can I please have a moment with my son... Sorry, Al, I think I have to go. Say hello to James for me."

And with that, his father was gone from the fire and the flame returned to a bright red and orange.

* * *

Albus' hunt continued. He waited in front of the gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress' room, hoping that he wasn't wasting his entire lunch in vain. From down the hall, someone was walking down with a heap of books and scrolls so large that they covered the eyes. Albus scrunched his eyes to see, and realized that it was Professor Wyndmore. He ran up to the Professor and took some of the scrolls, causing Professor Wyndmore to look gratefully at Albus. Inwardly grinning at his chance, Albus dashed inside with the Professor as soon as the gargoyle moved aside.

"Curriculum plans, you see," explained Professor Wyndmore to Albus as they walked into the office. "Rather got large because I haven't been keeping up with them too well…"

Albus scanned the room. It seemed just as his father described it to him when Albus was little; cluttered with various trinkets that seemed to serve no specific purpose, and yet important in their own right. He frantically looked for the Sorting Hat while he put down the scrolls, but was interrupted by Professor Wyndmore with instructions about where to leave them.

"Professor, hold on a moment," said Albus. "Do you know where the Hat is?"

"The Hat?" the Professor seemed startled. "Oh, uh, isn't it in the closet somewhere? With the Pensieve?"

Albus spotted the closet, and neared it with increasingly loud heartbeats. The odd feelings started up again in him. He had to find out something at this point.

"Uh, Mr. Sorting Hat?" he tentatively asked, unsure as to how to address the Hat.

"Mm?" came a voice from the shelf.

The Sorting Hat raised its conical head and stared at Albus with its creases.

"Ah, Albus Potter, is it?"

"Yes," replied Albus, even more unsure as to how to begin his questions.

The Sorting Hat waited, and apparently became frustrated at Albus' lack of words.

"Just put me on your head, will you? I can figure it out from there."

Albus, surprised, picked up the Hat and put it on his head.

"Hm. Rather an odd question you came to ask me," said the Sorting Hat after a long, uncomfortable silence.

Professor Wyndmore peeked in to see what was happening, and stared at Albus and the Hat standing in the middle of the closet awkwardly. He muttered something about class starting soon, and left with a warning for Albus. When he left, the Hat began to speak.

"It's an old, powerful charm. The summoning of a sword when it's needed. And Evelyn needs the sword, eh?"

Albus gasped. He forgot that the Hat would be able to read the reason for his visit. He cursed himself inwardly, and the Hat only chuckled.

"I suppose you heard the story with the basilisk from your father? A nasty thing that was. Reeked of its blood for eons afterward. And I had to deal with it for years and years, mind you. She could've come sooner…I would've given it to her without a moment's hesitation."

"Why?"

"Well, she deserves it. Knew it the moment I sorted her into the Gryffindor House. Where else would she go? Seems rather silly to send her to Hufflepuff, as kind as she was back then. Or into Ravenclaw… although, she would've done fine in either House. Certainly not Slytherin, you understand why. Would've been quite unhappy there, seeing as she's Gryffindor's daughter by blood and all. Who'd like belonging to her father's enemy's House?"


	18. Socks for a Cold Soul

"This is... This is ridiculous. I don't understand."

The Hat chuckled.

"What is there not to understand?"

"She had human parents?" stammered Albus.

"I don't know anything about her mother. But when I sent her into Gryffindor, she was sent with the name Evelyn Dumbledore. If I recall, she dropped out of Hogwarts sometime in her 6th year. She had a hard time here..."

"Why? She's supposed to be the embodiment of the Magic, isn't she?"

The Hat scoffed.

"Of course, no one knows what that MEANS. I doubt even Gryffindor fully understood his daughter."

"But she's his daughter."

"Yes."

Albus' head spun. He gingerly took the hat from his head and carefully placed him on the shelf, leaning against a wall with a sudden headache.

"Why would she be asking ME about the sword, then..."

The Hat made a noise. It closed its eyes (or creases?) and settled into its spot.

"All I can tell you, Harry Potter, is that she didn't know anything about herself until much later. Certainly not when she entered Hogwarts."

Albus sighed. He left the closet without much answers, and only more questions.

* * *

Rose, Emily, Eliot, and Albus sat in the Great Hall, the clamor of plates and cutlery all around them. Each silently considered what Albus had told them, Emily sipping a cup of hot chocolate and Eliot pouring syrup over his buttermilk pancakes. Albus stared at the dripping pitcher of syrup, mesmerized by the amber liquid falling from its mouth. Rose was reading a well-worn book, her pupils going from left to right at an amazing speed. Eliot, stuffing his face with the pancake, looked up to see the faces of his three friends. He chewed thoughtfully, and sighed when no one spoke.

"So," began Eliot, wiping syrup from the corner of his mouth. "Let's summarize."

"Hm?" asked Emily, putting down her cup.

"She's from Antarctica, at the heart of Magic. She was born from Godric Gryffindor and her... mum, I guess. D'you think her mum was a Guardian or a human?"

"Who knows," Albus glumly said.

"Alright then. She didn't know her dad was THE Gryffindor, and entered Hogwarts some, oh, I dunno, centuries later as Evelyn Dumbledore, as part of the Dumbledore family."

"How did she NOT know anything about her ancestry? I mean, those ears, and her not growing and all..." threw in Emily.

Albus shrugged, his face becoming even darker.

"And the fact that she doesn't have to use a wand?" put in Rose.

"Okay, okay. Then she left Hogwarts at some point, was missing for who knows how long. She visited Hogwarts while Professor Dumbledore was the Headmaster, with some man that looked like her. She was probably married to some English noble at some time in her life. She's been living with a phoenix in Antarctica until she came here, then got into this whole stealing Magic business," finished Eliot. "Man, I wouldn't want HER life."

Albus kept silent. He didn't tell his friends about her family and Voldemort, and didn't plan to. But the brief biography of her that Eliot rattled off sounded empty. Too empty. A year and a few months of doing extensive research on her hadn't helped at all. But to be honest, what did Albus want to know? He didn't need Eliot to tell him how odd her life is, but was he just fascinated with how her life was so... dramatic, or...

"Am I the only one that thinks talking about her here is a bad idea? Considering she's here and all?" said Rose, breaking Albus' train of thought.

"Well, where else would we talk about her? She knows that our usual hideout is the library," scoffed Eliot. "Besides, I don't think she minds. She hasn't really been yelling at us."

"I think she's too nice to," remarked Emily, before sipping her chocolate again.

Albus grimaced. He didn't think that NICE was the adjective for Professor Dumbledore, but he couldn't blame the twins for thinking it. He knew that the Professor had a big part in letting them stay at Hogwarts for good, until they graduate and find their own home. But the Professor was more sad than nice... although, she did recognize him as special. What did that mean, anyway?

"Argh," Albus blurted out. "I can't figure this out."

"Neither can we, Al. Neither can we," said Eliot, shaking his head.

No, said Albus inwardly. You can't possibly, because you don't even know what I can't figure out. Albus felt like beating his head against the table. Getting to know more about her life was just frustrating, not only because it told him no answers but because he had a more personal question in front of him.

Why was he so interested?

* * *

Christmas, once again, rolled around. None of Albus' dormmates were leaving this year, nor was Rose. She contemplated going back to maybe dig around her vast family's brains about the current problem they seemed to have, but decided against it to stay with the twins on their first Christmas without their parents. Not that the phrase ever crossed Rose or Albus' lips. But they both knew that they wouldn't have left Hogwarts for the world, not even for more information. The Zenners clearly needed someone to be there for them. And so, they were again faced with the spectacular sights that Hogwarts offered during Christmas time, everything from the singing armors to the massive amounts of decoration that Professor Wyndmore seemed especially taken with. They saw him struggle with what seemed like an anaconda of fake snow on a tree, waving his wand frantically until it floated beautifully up to exactly where it was supposed to be.

"I think his hair's getting more gray," whispered Emily to Albus as they walked into the Great Hall.

Albus snickered, and nodded. He instantly stopped when he saw Professor Halcyon's eyes narrowed into slits in his direction, and nonchalantly sped by the professor along with Emily to the Gryffindor table. Rose and Eliot were already there, Eliot poking a huge cake slice with a fork and Rose riffling madly through a book. Albus was warmed by the sight; despite all that's happened to them all, they had managed to make this look as normal as possible. He knew that the twins would be aching inside, but Emily put on a brave face on and Eliot managed to only be slightly more irritated than usual. He even fought with Rose, which was heartwarming.

"So, I was thinking," said Albus as they sat down. "Who gets presents for the professors?"

Rose stopped reading.

"Oh," she said. "I never even thought about it... They must have family somewhere, right?"

Eliot looked up. He exchanged a glance with Emily, put his head down again toward the cake. He finally stabbed a strawberry with his fork and began to munch on it with a blank face.

"Er," said Emily. "Well, you know, Eliot and I don't have much money on us, so we made them something small... not for all of them, either. Just the ones we know."

Albus and Rose both looked at the twins.

"You actually got them something?" said Albus.

Emily blushed. Eliot smoothly ignored Albus and Rose, steadily making his way through the cake.

"It's not much. We didn't know if they ever got anything from the students, but considering we're going to stay here around the year..." Emily trailed off. "The least we can do is thank them. Though, we haven't figured out how to get them the presents. We figured we'd just send school owls."

Rose looked a bit stunned.

"Wait, that's at least... 10 adults," muttered Rose. "What in the world did you get for them?"

Emily blushed again. Eliot glanced at his sister again, and suddenly spun the plate where his cake used to be.

"Heartfelt letters," Eliot said snarkily, earning a punch from Emily. "What, it's true!"

"They're socks," said Emily, her face flushed with embarrassment. "I knit them, and Eliot wrote the letters."

Rose and Albus stared at the twins.

"Come on, they're made from wool and they're really warm, ok?" muttered Eliot. "Look, it's the same thing you're all gonna get for the rest of your lives while you know us. Who do you think we are, Scorpius with his oodles of money?"

Rose cracked up into laughter.

"That's so sweet! I have no objections. I just hope you guys would've let us pitch in for the professors," said Rose.

Albus shook his head, quietly laughing along with Rose.

"Well, since I know my present from you two already, thank you. I'll wear them all the time," promised Albus. "But the reason I asked is because I wanted to give something to the Professors too. How about we go around dropping off Chocolate Frogs? I doubt they're expecting much from us anyway."

Emily nodded, but Eliot's eyebrows crinkled into a frown.

"Does that mean we have to drop off the socks too?"

* * *

They were in front of Professor Dumbledore's office, about to knock on it. They hadn't spoken to her outside of class since she was last an owl; Albus was bubbling with things to tell and ask her but refrained until she approached him first. But since it was Christmas break, he figured there wasn't a better time than now.

"Come in," came a reply from within.

The four students shuffled in, Emily nervously clutching her knit socks and Rose holding a wrapped Chocolate Frog. The Professor looked puzzled for a moment, but gave a gracious smile after Emily half-hearted held out her present.

"Thank you," said the Professor. "What occasion do I have to thank for this present?"

Rose also gave her, well, their present to the Professor and tipped her head to the side in bewilderment.

"It's Christmas," said Eliot, blushing like an idiot. It was endearing, in a way, how uncomfortable he still was with Professor Dumbledore. "Yeah. Er. So... Merry Christmas."

The Professor seemed to ponder his answer, and lightly nodded in thanks.

"I do not celebrate holidays, but thank you nonetheless. It is customary to give something back in return, is it not?" she mused, her pale hands motionless on the scroll on her desk. Albus briefly noted that she must've been swamped with grading essays during the holidays.

"I mean, you don't have to at all, it's just..." muttered Eliot. "We have a lot to thank you for."

Professor Dumbledore's face was unreadable. Albus thought he saw a grimace flit across her fair features, but he could've been mistaken.

"It is hard to lose people you love at a young age. I lost my adopted parents when I thought I was young, as well. In reality, I had already lived for at least a lifetime, but at the time I thought that I was human."

The twins glanced at each other, sharing some thought between themselves. They simultaneously nodded. The Professor merely turned to the side, not a single movement wasted, to her desk drawer and drew out two bottles. Rose gasped slightly, her face turning pink with excitement when she recognized the golden substance in the bottles.

"Is that..." said Rose.

"Yes, it is _Felix Felicis_. You know it is meant to be consumed in moderation, correct?" replied the Professor. "It is my gift to you four. I have no doubt it will come in use one day, but again, I would be very careful about when you use it."

All four nodded their heads vigorously. Rose and Emily looked like they were holding back giggles, while Eliot stared into the mesmerizing color of the liquid. Albus shuffled his feet, weighed down by his impending discussion with the Professor to be overly excited about _Felix Felicis_. Albus finally gave Rose a look to say he'll join them later. She stiffened slightly, eyes darting quickly to the Professor and back. She nodded, and putting a hand on each twin's shoulder, led the way out of the room with a final season's greeting for the Professor.

The Professor finally turned toward Albus, her green eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly. Albus wasn't fazed, bracing himself for the conversation.

"Well. I went to ask the Sorting Hat about the sword."

"And?"

"He... well, It, said that you should just go get it. That the Hat would gladly give it to you whenever you asked."

The Professor looked thoughtful.

"Ah."

Albus waited patiently, watching her face remain impassive but feeling the swirl of confusion she was feeling beneath the surface in the fluctuating temperature in the room. Or maybe the changes in the atmosphere were imaginary. He couldn't tell.

"That is as great of a confirmation as I will get, isn't it?" she said quietly, more to herself than to Albus.

She looked down at the essay she was grading, crossing out a sentence that Albus presumed was incorrect. He still waited. She sighed, before putting down the quill and folding her hands over her lap.

"I never knew him, unfortunately. Or rather, if I had, the memory is not within my grasp," she began at last. "I have read all of your kind's legends about him, and yet he remains elusive. As far as I have found, he is not mentioned to have had any children."

Albus knew who she was talking about, although she never said his name. The founder of his House was indeed elusive, much like the Professor in front of him.

"Still, the Sorting Hat tells me that I am his scion. How strange it seems, to know that I had a human parent."

Here, she looked at Albus, her all-knowing eyes boring into him.

"For all I know, my mother may have been human as well. Did the Hat say anything about any other Founder being my parent?"

Albus shook his head. The Professor burst into laughter, laced with bitterness.

"Would it not be wonderful if Helga Hufflepuff or Rowena Ravenclaw were my mother? I would then have a ghost as a sister and two great humans as my parents," said the Professor as she shook her head ruefully. She turned to Albus. "You seem to be silent today. You are most inquisitive on other days, Mr. Potter. What inspired this change?"

"Just... well, I'm sorry for being single-minded, but how does this help Eliot and Emily? And by the way they still don't know anyone strange having come to their house before... before the Zenners died."

The Professor nodded sagely. A strange air of nonchalance enveloped her, irritating Albus. As interesting as her family history all was, where was it going?

"I have finally begun to cooperate with the Ministry of Magic in Britain. So far, they have only found that the magical prints of the murderers tend to be of a similar nature. That is to say, they are people with similar magical prowess and a nearly identical set of spells in their arsenal," said the Professor, businesslike and sure. Albus, as usual, was stunned by her sudden reversal in emotions but shook it off. What she was saying was far more important.

"How did they find that out?" questioned Albus.

"Ah. Magic leaves traces, no matter how well you attempt to cover it. They were only able to find as much as the level of magical power of the perpetrators. I had to be the one to note that they held many similarities, indicating that it really is the same group of people every time. I would say around three or four wizards or witches at most. You see, Mr. Potter, if you had paid attention to my classes you would know that every wand is a channel of a small amount of power that derives from the greater body of Magic. And every wand leaves a unique print, due to the unique combination of materials of the wand. As long as I know the characteristics of a wand, I can tell you which spells have been used by the owner dating back quite a while. I believe the wandmakers in your world hold a similar power, as they should. They are the closest individuals to my kind, if I may say so."

She paused, glancing at Albus again. He gave her his full attention, as usual. He indignantly thought that he did know what she was talking about - he actually paid attention to her class. Well, before exams, anyway.

"Do you see the problem, Mr. Potter? I KNEW the magical print left by the wands, which means I knew these people at one point in my vast lifetime. The odd part of it is, I cannot remember who. Therefore I found it necessary to attempt to regain what memories I had lost, before I was adopted by the Dumbledores and believed I was a human."

Albus tried to process the information she threw at him, adding this part to her hazy biography Eliot had stated before.

"So you're saying you don't remember your parents because you don't remember anything before the Dumbledores?"

The Professor closed her eyes.

"Yes. I have no doubt you were confused about why I attended Hogwarts or was adopted by the Dumbledores at all, when I obviously do not age normally or have a normal appearance."

Albus merely nodded.

"Truth be told, I do not know myself. My earliest memory is waking up at the Dumbledores' household. They told me I had passed out in front of their house."


	19. A Day in Albus' Life, Lost

**So I'm sure I surprised people with the sudden update, if they were following this at all. But as the dates above this story can attest, Fanfiction has been the LEAST of my concerns for the past year or two. But eh, after a long belated visit to this website I figured I might as well. Or should I just start over?**

**Reviews would be nice, if only to yell at me or criticize. I mean, actual content in the criticisms would be nice too.**

* * *

Albus trudged back to Gryffindor Tower from his conversation with Professor Dumbledore, thoughts crowding his mind. Pausing in the hallway, he briefly wondered where he was. He was alone among the marble and the whispers of the ghosts and paintings, any other footsteps sounding far away. Not even a single armor was in sight to sing him a carol, nor was Peeves cackling nearby to drop a dung bomb on him. Albus realized, suddenly, that he felt very alone in this large castle, entrusted with a secret too large for him to comprehend and the confidence of a centuries-old mystical being. He knew exactly where he was in the castle - third floor, near the One-Eyed Witch Passage, headed toward Gryffindor Tower.

But where was he really? He suspected that he was lost. Utterly, utterly lost.

_Hey Dad, _Albus began.

He had been so determined to write his father a letter, but he found that he couldn't say much once he had a quill in his hand. He stared at the blank sheet of parchment in front of him. He tried to sort out all that he knew, all that he could confide in his dad, and all that he could bring himself to say. Second year had been outrageously difficult for him - he was an average student, an excellent one in Defense Against the Dark Arts and a decent one in Potions - but there was this impending sense of calamity hanging over his head. Not to mention Professor Dumbledore, an ever-imposing force in his life.

_Hope work's going well for you. James is being troublesome as usual._

Albus tapped the end of the quill against his cheek. What to say, what to say...

_There haven't been any more problems in the Ministry were there? The Professor said_

He stopped. Sighing, he crossed out the part he just wrote. A light-hearted letter.

_Remember Eliot and Emily? Of course you do, I told you about them all the time. Well, they're living at the castle permanently now, and I think they're finally coming to terms with everything._

Light-hearted. Light-hearted. Albus repeated it in his mind like a mantra.

_I know you're worried about me. I mean, I'm worried about myself._

Bloody, sodding letter. Albus resisted the urge to rip the parchment in half or burn it with an _Incendio_.

_Dad, I sometimes wonder if this is how you felt when you were in Hogwarts at my age. I have a lot of things you didn't, like you and Mum, and I certainly don't have the whole Boy-Who-Lived mess in my life, but_

But what? Albus asked himself. But WHAT?

_I wish she didn't trust me so much. I still don't know why._

Oh, yeah. Dad, I forgot to tell you that she's really Evelyn Gryffindor, not Dumbledore. I don't know which one's more surprising. Albus thought sarcastically.

_I miss you, dad._

Albus never ended up sending the letter after all. It sat, crumpled beneath his pillow, the ink bleeding into the pillowcase under his head as he fell into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

"Al. Al! Al!"

Albus blearily opened his eyes, mumbling incoherently.

"Al, I know it's the weekend and all, but seriously, do you really have to sleep that much? Don't you have any work to do?" asked the voice.

In the back of his mind, Albus recognized his cousin's indignant huff. But he waved her away with a hand and turned back into his covers, hearing a crinkling beneath his pillow. His eyes opened again at the sound. Rose evidently heard it too, because she leaned over him with her red Weasley hair tickling his nose to find the source of the sound.

He sneezed into her face.

"Ew, Al!" screamed Rose.

"Sorry," Albus muttered. "No one told you to lean over me."

"Ugh, I have to go wash. Disgusting, Al. You're SO like James sometimes," huffed Rose before she stormed off.

Albus rubbed his eyes as she left, a hand going under his pillow to draw out the letter. He read it a couple of times, not able to make heads or tails of it half-asleep.

Eventually, he realized it was the letter he wrote to his dad, and balled it up with a groan.

"Al, mate. This is disgusting," said a male voice.

Albus grinned half-heartedly. "Everyone's saying that today."

"Well it is! Have you LOOKED at your sleeping space?"

"Ed, mind your own bloody business."

Ed scoffed.

"Whatever suits you, but no wonder Eliot keeps his broom well away from your bed. The thing's like a blackhole."

"What's a blackhole?"

"Forget it, Al."

Fantastic, thought Albus before he swung his legs to the side in an attempt to finally start his day. He put his feet on the ground, and went only a step when he fell to the ground in a loud thump.

"Ow!" he muttered, rubbing his foot and looking down at the textbook he stepped on.

"Told you, mate," said Ed, shaking his head at his roommate.

* * *

Albus plunked down into table seat with a groan. Instantly, three sets of eyes turned toward him. He ignored all of them, piling roasted potatoes and heaping chicken marsala onto his plate. He was about to grab a steak and kidney pie, piping hot, when Emily stopped him.

"Al, are you okay?" said Emily, in her concerned way.

"Hm?" replied Albus, shaking off her hand and reaching for the pie.

"You've been weird since Christmas break. What's going on?" said Eliot, scowling.

Albus finally drew his attention away from the tantalizing food in front of him, and looked around at his friends. He shrugged, picking up a fork.

"Nothing much."

Emily, Eliot and Rose exchanged glances.

"Whatever it is, as long as it doesn't involve sneezing in my face again," said Rose, her nose wrinkling with distaste. "You're not sick, are you?"

"Is that really all you can say right now when the kid's obviously having issues?" said Eliot, irritated.

"He's not actually sick. Stop being so sensitive!" retorted Rose.

Emily ignored her bickering twin and best friend, turning fully to Albus.

"No, really. Are you okay? Is it the Professor?" asked Emily quietly.

Albus' fork stopped mid-air at her last question. He soon resumed eating, staying silent. Emily gave him a pat on the back with a sympathetic look, and went back to her usual job of trying to stop Eliot and Rose from making a scene in the Great Hall.

Albus thought he saw Emily briefly glance at the head of the Hall, but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

Rose dashed into the Common Room, catching her breath. Not athletic in any way, she was flushed and coughing. Emily handed her water she conjured into a cup with a quick _Aguamenti_. Rose took the cup gratefully, chugging down the water in a hurry. Eliot frowned, not at Rose but at his twin.

"Hey, isn't that a rather advanced charm, even for you?" muttered Eliot, pointing at the cup.

Emily shrugged bashfully, taking the cup back from Rose. Rose impatiently waved her hand at his question, facing Albus and the twins.

"We all know Emily's great with charms," said Rose. "But more importantly, my mum's coming to Hogwarts. I just got the letter."

Albus raised his head from the essay he was attempting to write on the multiple uses of boomslang skin, quirking his eyebrow. His aunt Hermione was his favorite aunt, mostly because of all the embarrassing stories she told about his normally revered father. She, Uncle Ron, and his cousins visited almost every weekend in the summer, eating brunch with his family and excitedly questioning James, Rose and himself about Hogwarts. Albus knew that Aunt Hermione was strict to Rose (if all the times she complained about her mum with a roll of her eyes were any indication), but he didn't think Aunt Hermione could ever compare to his own mother. He still shuddered at the Howlers that she sent James regularly.

"What for?" asked Albus.

Rose gave him a significant look. Next to her, Eliot was giving him the exact same face of exasperation and impatience. Albus looked from one face to the next, biting his tongue to prevent himself from pointing out how similar they were. Neither of his friends would appreciate that comment.

"What do you think, Al? Isn't Rose's mum some really high up official from the Ministry? Why else would she come to Hogwarts in her busy schedule?" retorted Eliot.

Emily came to Albus' rescue, as always.

"Well, she might be coming to see Rose, who knows?" replied Emily evenly. "So why is she coming?"

Rose sighed.

"To talk to Professor Dumbledore, of course! Didn't you say the Professor's working with the Ministry now? She didn't say anything of the sort, but I KNOW my mum. I don't know anyone who's a greater workaholic."

"Other than yourself," mumbled Eliot under his breath, earning a hit on the arm from Rose.

Emily shook her head at her brother, who went back to twirling his pen and reading Quidditch manuals. Rose made an acerbic comment about how much he wasted his time reading MANUALS for Merlin's sake, to which Eliot wordlessly pointed out her habit of reading textbooks for fun. Emily shook her head again and cast a _Silencio_ at the arguing duo.

"I am SO thankful that you learned that charm three years early," said Albus, rolling his eyes.

"And Eliot asks me why I'm so ahead in Charms," said Emily, turning back to her own Potions essay.

Albus also stared back down at the scrap of paper in front of him, but the words were now swimming in his vision. His aunt, and the Professor? He wondered if the conversation would be as icy as the one the Professor had with his dad, and hoped that the formidable witches could reach an agreement.

"Mr. and Ms. Zenner? Please step in," said the familiar melodic voice from inside the office.

The twins nervously looked at Rose, whose mother was sitting inside with the Professor. Rose gave them an encouraging but uncertain smile, as if to say her mother would be the least of their worries. It turned out that Aunt Hermione had come to the castle not only to talk to Professor Dumbledore, but to interview the twins as well. According to Rose, her mother was personally interviewing the victims' magical relatives, as it was a delicate matter. Albus had no doubt his aunt was doing her job superbly, and wasn't very concerned that the twins would get upset. But if the slight chill the Professor's office was giving out was any indication, the Professor wasn't in her best mood. Not that she was ever really in a good mood.

Hermione poked her head out from inside the room, smiling at her nephew and daughter standing outside.

"Are you here to be emotional support for the Zenners?" said Hermione. "You really don't have to worry."

Rose nodded.

"I know, Mum," said Rose.

Hermione nodded in understanding at whatever sentiment she saw in her daughter's face.

"Sweetie, I'm sure they'll tell you everything if you're curious," said Hermione, recognizing the immense curiosity that she knew was passed on from herself to Rose. "But I'd really rather you both didn't listen in. And I know about the Extendable Ears you're trying to hide, Al."

Albus grinned, not surprised at his aunt's astuteness.

"All right. Just be easy on them, it hasn't been that long since…" Albus trailed off.

"I know," whispered Hermione, before closing the door.


End file.
